


One Shot Sammlung

by Woelfchen2001



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Football, Angst, Blood and Violence, Break Up, Fluff, Getting Back Together, How Do I Tag, M/M, Major Character Injury, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rare Characters, Rare Pairings, Swearing, except the no smut one, not all tags aply to every chapter
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woelfchen2001/pseuds/Woelfchen2001
Summary: Eine kleine One Shot Sammlung rund um das Inazuma Eleven (GO) Universum.Es werden mitunter Pairs vorkommen, die man gar nicht bis sehr wenig liest, ich hoffe, ihr schaut trotzdem mal rein^^Requests nehme ich prinzipiell an, aber die Umsetzung könnte je nach Pair dauern.Ich habe diese Sammlung ebenfalls auf FanFiktion.de gepostet, allerdings denke ich, dass ich hier mehr Leute erreichen kann^^
Relationships: Fubuki Shirou/Yukimura Hyouga, Gamma/Alpha, Hayabusa Hideki/Kita Ichiban, Ibuki Munemasa/Shindou Takuto, Isozaki Kenma/Mitsuyoshi Yozakura, Kurama Norihito/Minamisawa Atsushi, Mikado Haruma/Miyabino Reiichi, Ryugel Baran/Gandales Baran
Kudos: 1





	1. Eine Nacht unter Sternen (Zaphod Riker x Jimmy Kyrk)

# Eine Nacht unter Sternen

## Zaphod Riker x Jimmy Kyrk

Riker knurrte leise. Sein verdammter Kampfgeist wollte sich einfach nicht zeigen! Es war zum verzweifeln… „Hey, versuch es mal so“, kam es von hinter ihm. Genervt drehte er sich um und fauchte: „Lass mich in Ruhe! Nur, weil bei dir alles klappt, muss es nicht bei jedem funktionieren!“ Ganz leicht und kaum sichtbar zuckte sein Gesprächspartner zusammen, grinste aber schelmisch. „Ach, leck‘ mich doch, Jimmy…“, murmelte er. Sein Kapitän und gleichzeitig bester Freund boxte ihm gegen den Arm und sagte: „Na komm, ich helfe dir.“

Widerwillig befolgte Lilahaarige die Tipps seines Kumpels. Mitten im Training fing es an zu schütten, wie aus Eimern. Das hinderte die Jungen jedoch nicht daran, einfach weiter zu trainieren.

Nach fünf – FÜNF! – nassen und kalten Stunden hatte er es endlich geschafft. Erschöpft taumelte er zu einem Unterstand – einer überdachten Bushaltestelle – und lies sich auf die Bank sinken. Auch der Orangehaarige floh zu dem trockenen Platz und sank neben den schwer Keuchenden. „Siehst du?“, durchbrach Kyrk die Stille, „Geht doch. Musst nur mal auf mich hören.“ „Du bist mein Kapitän. Ich höre ständig auf dich“, konterte der jüngere Stürmer missmutig. Er hörte Jimmy noch kichern, ehe der Regen aufhörte und er aufsprang. „Du, Jimmy, ich muss los. Meine Eltern machen sich sicher Sorgen“, ratterte der Erstsemestler hastig herunter. Verwirrt nickte der andere und stand ebenfalls auf. Kyrk setzte gerade zum Sprechen an, da war sein Teamkollege auch schon verschwunden. Kopfschüttelnd ging er nach Hause.

~ nächster Tag; bei Kyrk ~

Gähnend sah er in seinem Zimmer umher. Sein Blick blieb an einem Bild hängen, auf dem er und Riker nach einem gewonnenen Fußballspiel zu sehen waren. Dieses Spiel hatten sie noch ehrlich gewonnen. Nicht mit Hilfe Fifth Sectors. Er vermisste die Zeiten, in denen sie das Spiel genießen konnten, in denen Riker noch kein Seed war. Riker hatte sich dadurch verändert, genau wie alle anderen Seeds. Er bedauerte, dass der Fußball reguliert wurde. Bald würde er zusammenbrechen, ohne seinem Freund die Wahrheit gesagt zu haben. Die Wahrheit über seine Gefühle. Seit sie in einer Mannschaft spielten, war der Kapitän Milky Way Charters in das Energiebündel verliebt. Nur traute er sich nicht, Zaphod dies zu sagen, denn dieser war viel aggressiver geworden. Außerdem wollte er die Freundschaft nicht gefährden.

Langsam und träge stand er auf, machte sich fertig und frühstückte. Gemütlich schlenderte er zu der Bushaltestelle, an welcher er sich immer mit Riker traf.

~ bei Riker ~

Der Wecker klingelte. Grummelnd drehte er sich auf die andere Seite und schlief einfach weiter. Eine halbe Stunde später wurde er unsanft aus dem Bett gezogen und auf den Boden geschmissen. „Du kommst schon wieder zu spät!“, wurde er getadelt. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass es bereits 07:40 Uhr war. „Verdammt!“, entfuhr es ihm und er lief hastig ins Badezimmer. //Scheiße! Ich hab‘ Jimmy doch versprochen, dass ich nicht mehr zu spät komme! Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt!// Er würgte sein Frühstücksbrot runter und flitzte zum Treffpunkt. „Schön, dass du dich auch mal blicken lässt“, begrüßte Kyrk ihn grinsend. „Jaja“, maulte Riker, „Jetzt komm!“ Damit rannte er los. Da der Ältere auch nicht wirklich Lust hatte, mitten in den Unterricht zu platzen und von allen angestarrt zu werden, lief er seinem Kumpel hinterher.

~ nach dem Unterrich ~

„Bah! Langweilig! Warum gibt es dieses Fach überhaupt??“, beschwerte Zaphod sich lautstark, als sie aus dem Geschichtssaal kamen und über den Vorplatz der Schule gingen. Beruhigend legte sein Kapitän ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Zu Rikers Leidwesen wurde er sofort rot und schlug die Hand leicht weg. //Man! Was mach‘ ich denn??// „T-Tut mir leid…“, murmelte der Lilahaarige. Verwirrt nahm Jimmy die Entschuldigung an. Lange herrschte bedrückende Stille zwischen den beiden. „Ähm… Also… Ich wollte heute zelten… Magst du zu mir kommen?“, hob Kyrk an. Erstaunt sah der andere Stürmer ihn an: „Meinst du das ernst??“ Sein Kollege nickte: „Klar! Wir sind doch Freunde, da schläft man doch mal beieinander, oder nicht?“ Der Jüngere musste lächeln. Der Orangehaarige glaubte, sich verguckt zu haben. Das war das ehrlichste Lächeln, das sein bester Freund seit Langem zustande gebracht hatte. Jenes Lächeln, in welches er sich hoffnungslos verliebt hatte. „Na, wenn das so ist… Ich komme gerne. Warte hier auf mich, dann geh‘ ich eben meine Sachen holen“, meinte Zaphod glücklich. Der Größere nickte und lehnte sich gegen einen Laternenpfahl. Er wartete nicht ganz zehn Minuten, da war sein heimlicher Geliebter auch schon wieder neben ihm und sie konnten weiter zu Kyrks Elternhaus. Wobei ‚Haus‘ schon eine Untertreibung war:

Seine Eltern besaßen eine riesen Villa – leider, wie Jimmy immer sagte. Er hasste es, reich zu sein -, zwar nicht so groß, wie die von Rikers Familie, aber immerhin hatten sie eine Schwimmanlage, einen Fußballplatz und sogar einen kleinen Raum mit Leinwand für Heimkino.

Im Flur zogen die Kumpels ihre Schuhe aus, warfen die Taschen in eine Ecke und gingen die Treppen hinauf in das Reich des Milky Way Kapitäns. Oben angekommen, setzten sie sich sofort vor die PS4* und spielten mindestens 100 Spiele. Schließlich hatten sie beide keine Lust mehr und so holten sie sich diverse Gesellschaftsspiele. Zuerst spielten sie „Wo War’s?“. Dann „Wer War’s?“, was um Längen lustiger war, als das vorherige Spiel, weil Zaphod sich einen Spaß daraus machte, Jimmy zu erschrecken, sobald der Geist irgendetwas sagte. Als ihnen auch das zu langweilig wurde, beschlossen sie, ein-zwei Filme im Saal zu gucken. Der erste Film war harmlos. „Ghost“ hieß er. Der zweite hatte es in sich. Es war ein Horrorfilm und wie es der Zufall wollte, konnte Kyrk solche Filme überhaupt nicht ab. Am Ende saß er einfach nur zitternd und aufs Übelste geschockt auf seinem Stuhl und rührte sich nicht. //Oh, Shit!// dachte Riker und führte den Geschockten aus dem Raum. „Hey, Jim. Alles ist gut. Dir passiert hier nichts. Du bist in Sicherheit“, redete der Seed entgegen seiner Gewohnheit seinem Kumpel gut zu. Normalerweise war er ja arrogant und unhöflich, aber es war, als ob bei seinem ältesten Freund sein „wahres Ich“ zum Vorschein kam. Nach gut einer Stunde hatte der Kapitän sich dann auch schon wieder gefangen. Inzwischen war es 23:00 Uhr. „Wie die Zeit vergeht…“, kommentierte der Jüngere einen Blick auf die Uhr. Müde nickte der orangehaarige Stürmer und nuschelte: Wollen wir das Zelt aufbauen?“ „Wozu ein Zelt? Wir können auch unter den Sternen schlafen, findest du nicht?“, widersprach Zaphod. Der Gastgeber grummelte zustimmend: „Dann komm. Wir machen uns im Bad fertig.“

Gesagt, getan. Während Kyrk sich umzog, wurde sein Körper genauestens von Riker gemustert. //Wie es wohl wäre, diesen Körper zu berühren…? Argh!! Zaphod! Hör auf, an so etwas zu denken!// rügte er sich in Gedanken und zog sich rasch um. Beide schnappten ihre Schlafsäcke und gingen nach draußen in den wunderschönen Garten. Sie legten sich ins weiche Gras. Jimmy lag auf dem Rücken, die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt, und sah hinauf in die sternenklare Nacht. Sein Kumpel hingegen lag auf der Seite und konnte seinen Blick einfach nicht vom Gesicht des Orangehaarigen abwenden. Auch sah er, dass dieser die Augen geschlossen hatte, also fragte er: „Jim, schläfst du schon?“ „Nein… Und hör‘ auf, mich so zu nennen“, kam es über die wundervollen Lippen. Kyrk ließ die Augen geschlossen. //Oh man... Wie gerne ich ihn jetzt küssen und in den Arm nehmen würde…//

Nach einer langen Diskussion zwischen Engelchen und Teufelchen entschied der Lilahaarige, dass er es tun würde. Langsam, Stück für Stück, kam er Jimmy immer näher, bis sich ihre Lippen berührten. Zu Rikers Überraschung ließ der Kumpel sich darauf ein. Nach einem traumhaften Moment lösten sie sich und sahen sich in die Augen. Liebevoll legte der Ältere seine Lippen erneut auf die seines Partners. Sie lösten sich erneut und flüsterten gleichzeitig: „Ich liebe dich!“ Beide mussten lächeln. Sanft, aber bestimmt zog Riker Kyrk mit dem Rücken gegen seine Brust. So schliefen, an einander gekuschelt, ein.


	2. Bis zur Unendlichkeit und danach (Infinity Beyond x Maxime Millenium)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Infinity und Maxim werden der Schule verwiesen. Da sie seit sie denken können in den Dorms der Almighty Faith gelebt haben, wurden sie mit dem Verweis auch auf die Straße gesetzt. Nun suchen sie eine Bleibe...

# Bis zur Unendlichkeit und danach

## Infinity Beyond x Maxim Millenium

„Verdammt!“, fluchte ein Junge, „Wir dürfen nicht verlieren!“ Verzweifelt lief er vor der Trainerbank auf und ab. Ein anderer Junge versuchte, ihn zu beschwichtigen, aber es wollte ihm einfach nicht gelingen. Es stand 1:2 für die Gegner und die zweite Halbzeit war fast vorbei. „Wenn ihr nicht zuseht, dass ihr das Spiel doch noch gewinnt, dann werfe ich euch hochkant raus!“, drohte der Trainer von Almighty Faith. Die Spieler zuckten zusammen, rannten blitzschnell auf das Spielfeld zurück und gaben sich die größte Mühe. Aber es half alles nichts:

Der Schiedsrichter pfiff das Spiel ab und die Raimon jr. High gewann mit 1:3. Entkräftet sank der Kapitän Almighty Faith’s auf die Knie. „Ich habe versagt… Ich konnte meine Mannschaft nicht zum Sieg führen… Im Gegenteil! Ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass sie ihre Wohnungen verlieren!“, schrie er mitleiderregend. Und was machte der Trainer? Der schmiss seinen Schützlingen ihre Klamotten vor die Füße, spuckte jedem einzeln ins Gesicht und verschwand aus dem Stadion. Nach und nach verließen auch die Mitglieder das Feld, bis nur noch Infinity und Maxim übrig waren. Vorsichtig zog der Vize-Kapitän seinen Kumpel auf die Beine. Langsam verließen sie den Platz ihrer zukünftigen Alpträume. Auf der Straße sahen sie sich um. Sie hatten keine Ahnung, wohin sie jetzt gehen sollten. Orientierungslos irrten die beiden durch die Straßen der Stadt, in der Hoffnung, einen geeigneten Platz zum Schlafen zu finden. Schließlich waren sie am Stadtrand angekommen, ohne auch nur ansatzweise etwas gefunden zu haben.

Erschöpft setzte sich der Kapitän Almighty Faith’s auf den Bürgersteig und begann aus lauter Verzweiflung zu weinen. Hilflos blieb sein Kamerad neben ihm stehen und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Ein paar Minuten hörte man nur das leise Schluchzen des Älteren, ehe Maxim vorsichtig anfing zu sprechen: „Hey, Infinity… Lass uns nach Inazuma Town fahren. Ich habe noch etwas Kleingeld. Das reicht für die Busfahrt. Arion wird sicher wissen, wo wir bleiben können…“ Nach weiteren fünf Minuten nickte Beyond zaghaft und stand auf. „Danke, Maxim… Ich wüsste nicht, was ich ohne dich machen würde…“, gestand er. Der Rothaarige lächelte matt und erwiderte: „Vermutlich nur Blödsinn… Na komm. Der Bus wartet nicht ewig…“ Langsam gingen die beiden zum Bus, stiegen ein und waren auf dem Weg nach Inazuma City.

~In Inazuma City um 22:30 Uhr~

Zwei Gestalten irrten wieder einmal durch die Straßen. Sie hatten keine Ahnung, wohin sie mussten, jedoch sahen sie in der Ferne und im Licht der Straßenlaternen die Umrisse einer Schule. „Das wird die Raimon jr. High sein. Lass uns unter dem Vordach übernachten“, wisperte die größere Gestalt. Im fahlen Licht konnte man das kurze Nicken des anderen sehen. Zehn Minuten später standen die beiden vor einem Tor. „Wie kommen wir da rüber?“, fragte der Rothaarige. Sein Kumpel raunte: „Da hinten, hinter den Büschen ist ein Loch im Zaun. Da können wir durchklettern. Komm jetzt und sei gefälligst leise!“ //Vorhin noch wie ein Häufchen Elend jammern und jetzt einen auf Boss machen… Ja, das ist Infinity// dachte Maxim amüsiert du folgte seinem Kapitän durch den Zaun. Möglichst leise huschten sie über den Schulhof, legten unter dem Vordach ihre Jacken auf den Boden, um etwas weicher zu liegen und machten es sich so bequem, wie es ging. Eine Weile unterhielten die Jungen sich noch wispernd, ehe der erste einschlief. Es dauerte nicht lange, da war auch der zweite ins Land der Träume aufgebrochen. Keiner von ihnen dachte auch nur einmal daran, dass am Morgen Lehrer und Schüler kommen und sie finden würden.

~Am nächsten Morgen um 08:00 Uhr; Schulbeginn~

„Was machen denn die Penner hier?“, tönte es laut über den Schulhof, als einer der Rowdies die zwei schlafenden Jungen entdeckte. Fast zeitgleich wurde er von einem Jungen mit lila Haar zum Schweigen gebracht und ein Braunhaariger kniete sich zu den Fremden hinunter, um sie zu wecken. Verschlafen rieb sich der Schwarzhaarige die Augen und als er erkannte, wer vor ihm stand, war er plötzlich hellwach. „Arion Sherwind! Wir haben dich gesucht!“, rief er erfreut aus und sein Kumpel begann damit, die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen. Nach und nach kamen auch die anderen Mitglieder Raimons und lauschten der Erzählung. Als Maxim geendet hatte, herrschte eine Weile geschocktes Schweigen. Victor fand seine Stimme zuerst wieder: „Flaschen…“ „Victor, das ist gemein! Sie können doch nichts dafür“, nahm Arion die Almighty-Spieler in Schutz. Der Stürmer verdrehte die Augen und knurrte: „Nicht die Spieler! Der Trainer und das beschissene System! Ich bin froh, dass ich mich von denen abgewandt habe…“ „Ich würde vorschlagen, dass sie für’s Erste hier im alten Clubhaus schlafen – was die Schulleitung nicht erlauben wird“, schlug der Kapitän vor. „Ja… Wo dann?“, harkte Infinity nach. „Ganz einfach: Dann geht einer ins Haus Windsor und der andere kommt zu mir.“

Fast zeitgleich mit dem Satzende schüttelten die zwei Sorgenkinder die Köpfe. Sie wurden verwundert angesehen, weshalb der Vize klarstellte: „Wir gehen nirgendwo getrennt hin!“ Infinity nickte bekräftigend und fügte hinzu: „Das sind wir seit wir uns kennen nicht und auch diese Situation wird uns nicht dazu bringen!“ Erstaunt darüber, dass die beiden anscheinend so viel für einander übrighatten, bot Arion an: „Ihr könnt euch in Windsor ja ein Zimmer teilen.“ Begeistert und sehr dankbar nahmen die ehemaligen Gegner Raimons dieses Angebot an.

~Im Haus; nach der Schule~

„Das ist euer Zimmer. Kommt ihr klar? Ich muss nämlich zum Training. Bis zum Abendessen!“, damit verschwand der braunhaarige Wirbelwind und die Freunde waren allein. Der Ältere streckte sich ausgiebig und gähnte: „Wir sollten uns ein wenig ausruhen.“ Schläfrig stimmte der Rothaarige zu und krabbelte als erster in das Bett. Sekunden später senkte sich die Matratze in seinem Rücken, was seinen Herzschlag unwillkürlich ansteigen ließ. Seit längerer Zeit war er in seinen ‚Vorgesetzten‘ verliebt und nun sollte er mit ihm in einem Bett schlafen. Für Maxim wurde ein Traum wahr.

Dann konnte er nicht mehr einschlafen: Infinity hatte einen Arm um ihn gelegt und ihm ein „Gute Nacht“ ins Ohr geraunt. Zwei Stunden später viel aber auch er in einen äußerst unruhigen Schlaf. Allerdings schliefen beide fest genug, um das Abendessen zu verschlafen.

~Am nächsten Morgen~

Als Infinity aufwachte, spürte er etwas Warmes an seiner Brust. Vorsichtig lugte er hinunter und sah, dass Maxim ihn als Kissen benutzte. Sanft strich er durch das rote Haar und flüsterte: „Hey, Maxim, wach auf!“ Es dauerte lange, bis der Angesprochene die Augen aufschlug. Er blinzelte und schreckte hoch, sobald er merkte, worauf er die ganze Zeit gelegen hatte. Der Schwarzhaarige schmunzelte: „Das braucht dir doch nicht peinlich zu sein. Weißt du, so gesehen hat es auch etwas Gutes, dass unser Trainer uns verbannt hat… Ich kann endlich den ganzen Tag bei meinem Lieblingsfreund sein.“ Der Jüngere wurde rot, verschluckte sich an seiner eigenen Spucke und fragte leise nach: „W-Wie meinst du das, Infinity?“ Eine Antwort bekam er jedoch nicht. Das Einzige, was er bekam, war ein erhöhter Puls. Der Grund dafür war der Schönste, den er sich hätte wünschen können:

Infinity Beyond saß über ihm und küsste ihn – auf den Mund! Nach ein paar Minuten ließ der Ex-Kapitän vom ihm ab, lächelte ihn an und raunte dann: „Ich liebe dich, Maxim. Ich werde dich für immer lieben!“ Das Lächeln erwidernd sagte der Ex-Vize: „Ich liebe dich auch, Infinity! Ich werde dich bis zur Unendlichkeit und weiter lieben!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen^^  
> Wenn ja, lasst gerne einen Comment da~
> 
> LG  
> Wölfchen


	3. Royal Academy auf See (Rex Remington x Preston Princeton)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um die angespannte Stimmung innerhalb des Teams zu lockern, beschließen Sharp, Samford und King, dass sie alle gemeinsam segeln gehen. Dabei landen Rex und Princeton in einem Zweierzimmer. Ob das wohl gut geht?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Willkommen zurück^^  
> Ich weiß nicht, wie es euch geht, aber in meinem Canon-Vers ist King der Vater von Princeton. Sie sind sich viel zu ähnlich, als dass es anders sein könnte. 
> 
> Viel Spaß mit diesem Kapitel über die Royal Academy^^

# Die Royal Academy auf See

## Rex Remington x Preston Princeton

„Boah, Yale!“, schrie ich aufgebracht, „Jetzt hör auf zu träumen und verteidige das Tor vernünftig!“ Als Kapitän durfte ich so etwas sagen. Allerdings bekam ich nicht selten eine Beleidigung zurück – so wie jetzt. „Halt‘ die Fresse! Wer hat dieses eingebildete Arschloch eigentlich zum Kapitän gemacht?!“, schnauzte der Blonde aggressiv. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich, dass mein Stürmerkollege genervt die Augen verdrehte und in Richtung Tor sah. Ich folgte seinem Blick und schaute in die Augen unseres Torhüters. Wenn einer Streits schlichten konnte, dann er. Als ich jedoch sein Gesicht genauer betrachtete, erinnerte ich mich wieder:  
Princeton war heute nicht beim Training erschienen, weshalb jetzt dieser Junge mit dem ellenlangen Nachnamen im Kasten stand. Featherstonhaugh, oder so ähnlich. Jedenfalls schien auch Columbia realisiert zu haben, dass dort nicht unser aller Liebling stand, da er ein entnervtes Schnauben von sich gab.

Ohne Zusammenhang und ganz plötzlich kamen mir die Worte Yales wieder in den Sinn und ich knurrte: „Eingebildetes Arschloch? Ich geb dir gleich eingebildetes Arschloch! Sei froh, dass unser Feld so groß ist und ich keine Lust habe, mich mehr als nötig zu bewegen!“ Der andere warf mir nur einen verächtlichen Blick zu und ging zurück auf seine Position.  
Danach trainierten wir weiter. Ohne Zwischenfälle. Kurz vor Schluss öffnete sich die große Stadiontür und unser Trainer kam samt den Legenden David Samford, unser Co-Trainer, und Joe King, der Vater Prestons, und Preston selbst aufs Feld.

Wie auf ein stummes Zeichen versammelten sich alle um die vier und warteten gespannt. Joe King erhob zuerst das Wort: „Hallo Team! Ihr fragt euch jetzt sicher, warum wir hier sind. Nun… Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit kam Pres zu mir und beklagte sich darüber, was für ein angespanntes, anstrengendes Klima momentan über der Mannschaft liegt.“ „Daraufhin kam er dann zu mir. Ich hatte sofort eine Idee, allerdings musste ich die erst mit eurem Trainer besprechen“, führte Samford die Erklärung weiter und Jude Sharp beendete sie: „Nachdem wir uns jetzt also darüber unterhalten haben, können wir euch folgendes Angebot machen:  
Entweder ihr spielt euer nächstes Spiel ohne Vorbereitung und nutzt die Zeit, um euch miteinander zu unterhalten, oder wir machen alle zusammen einen einwöchigen Ausflug auf einem Segelschiff, damit euer Teamgeist wieder ein wenig wächst.“

//Was für bescheuerte Ideen…// dachte ich eingeschnappt.  
Nach einer kurzen Abstimmung stand fest, dass wir in zwei Tagen mit dem Segelschiff ablegen würden. In diesen Tagen durfte nicht trainiert werden und jeder, der sich nicht daran hielt, wurde vom nächsten Spiel ausgeschlossen. Ich freute mich natürlich total darüber. Wie ich diesen Möchtegern-Superhelden hasste! Brockte der uns auch noch so eine Scheiße ein. Das Schlimmste war ja aber, dass man ihm dafür nicht mal eine rainhauen konnte, weil sein Vater so verflixt berühmt war. Mit diesen Gedanken war ich auf mein Zimmer gegangen. Kochend vor aufsteigender Wut warf ich mein Handy gegen die Tür, die leider im selben Augenblick aufging, sodass das Gerät satt auf Metall auf Haut und Knochen traf. Schmerzvoll stöhnte der ungebetene Gast auf und rieb sich die Stirn. „Mensch, Remington… Was kann denn jetzt das arme Ding dafür?“ Ich erstarrte. Shit! Natürlich stand da im Türrahmen unser Stammkeeper Preston Princeton.

Eine Weile sahen wir uns schweigend an, ehe er mich mit ernster Miene fragte: „Dein Handy kann doch wirklich nichts dafür. Warum schaust du überhaupt so schockiert?“ „Tu ich nicht!“, blaffte ich zurück. Ich konnte ihm ja schlecht sagen, dass ich einen Heidenrespekt vor ihm hatte. Der Junge sah mich nur skeptisch an, bevor er sich auf meinen Schreibtischstuhl setzte. „Was willst du überhaupt hier, Princeton?“, wollte ich wenig begeister wissen. Sein Gesicht hellte sich schlagartig ein wenig auf. Fast glaubte ich sogar, ein Lächeln gesehen zu haben. „Ich wollte mit dir über den Ausflug reden“, fing er an, worauf ich mit den Augen rollte, ihn aber nicht unterbrach, „Du bist der Kapitän dieser tollen Mannschaft und du solltest sie in dieser Woche motivieren und fröhlich stimmen und nicht die ganze Zeit so griesgrämig sein. Ich habe dich bisher einmal fröhlich erlebt und ich muss sagen, wenn du lächelst und das Lächeln deine Augen erreicht, gefällst du mir viel besser als so, wie du jetzt bist.“

Für ein paar Minuten blieb ich still, musste das alles auf mich wirken lassen. Dann gab ich knurrig zurück: „Du erwartest also von mir, dass ich nett und freundlich bin? Wie du?“, ein kurzes Nicken seinerseits, „Das kannst du dir gleich abschminken! Und spar dir deine Anmachversuche; darauf falle ich nicht rein.“ Kurz konnte man die Verwirrung in seinen Augen sehen, allerdings fing er sich schnell wieder und schnaubte: „Als ob ich jemanden wie dich lieben wollen würde!“  
Keine Ahnung wieso, aber diese Worte versetzten mir einen großen Stich.

~am Tag der Abreise~

„Hört mal her!“, brachte uns unser Trainer zum Schweigen, „Da wir nur zwei kleinere Segelschiffe bekommen haben, müssen wir die Mannschaft leider teilen. Jeder mit einer Eins ist bei mir und alle mit einer Zwei bei Samford und King, der als Helfer mit dabei ist.“ Ein unwilliges Raunen hing in der Luft und auch mir war es nicht Recht, dass ausgelost wurde. Aber es war nun einmal Jude Sharp. Da half auch alles Protestieren nichts. Unser Co-Trainer begann damit, die Kärtchen auszuteilen. Ich bekam meines als Vorletzter und faltete es sofort neugierig auseinander. Eine Zwei. Na toll… Immer hatte ich Pech. Echt unfair! Langsam schlenderte ich zu ‚meinem‘ Schiff und besah mir meine Mitreisenden:

Dracon Yale  
Colby Columbia  
Cameron Cambridge  
Hampton Harvard  
Duke Dartmouth  
Caesar Cornell und, wer auch sonst, Preston Princeton. Konnte es eigentlich noch schlimmer werden?? Unmotiviert stieg ich an Bord und half widerwillig den anderen hinauf. Bildete ich mir das nur ein oder war unser Torhüter errötet, als er meine Hand ergreifen musste? //Ach Quatsch!// rügte ich mich selbst //Hör auf, so etwas zu denken, Rex! Das ist nicht gut für dich!//  
Zu guter Letzt kamen auch die beiden Erwachsenen und teilten uns unsere Zimmerpartner zu. Auch das noch! Es gab zwei Dreier- und zwei Zweierzimmer, obwohl das eine Zweierzimmer von den Legenden belegt wurde. //Hoffentlich komme ich nicht in das Zweierzimmer…// betete ich im Stillen. Samford las vor: „In das erste Dreier gehen Cornell, Harvard und Columbia. In das Zweite Dartmouth, Cambridge und Yale“, //Scheiße!// fuhr es mir durch den Kopf, „Also gehen Princeton und Remington in das zweite Zweier.“ …Das wird lustig... Nicht!

Als ich zu Princeton sah, um herauszufinden, wie es ihm erging, waren in seinem Blick Freude und Unsicherheit. Aber warum freut er sich, mit mir in einem Zimmer zu sein? Ich habe ihn nie freundlich behandelt... Dennoch machte mein Herz einen Hüpfer, als mir so richtig bewusst wurde, dass er sich meinetwegen freute. Gleichzeitig versetzte es mir einen Stich, während ich darüber nachdachte, wie ich zu ihm gewesen war. //Was ist denn nur los mit dir?// fuhr ich mich in Gedanken selbst an. //Du solltest dringend schlafen gehen!// befahl ich mir. Gedacht getan. Ich täuschte ein Gähnen vor und murmelte: „Darf ich schon mal vorgehen? Ich bin wirklich müde…“  
Trainer Sharp blickte mich verwundert an, nickte dann aber und wies mit der Hand unter Deck. Eilig schleppte ich meine Tasche nach unten und betrat die Kajüte. Man konnte gerade aufrecht stehen und viel mehr als zwei Betten passten auch nicht hinein. Das Bad befand sich hinter der Tür unserem Raum gegenüber. Schnell wie nie machte ich mich bettfertig und legte mich hin.

Ungefähr eine halbe Stunde später hörte ich, wie der Grauhaarige das Zimmer betrat, seine ‚Schlafboxer‘ anzog und ebenfalls ins Bett ging.  
Es dauerte nicht lange, da ging sein Atem gleichmäßig und er war eingeschlafen. Leise drehte ich mich um und beobachtete ihn beim Schlafen. Ich hatte nicht gewusst, dass man so niedlich und sexy zugleich sein konnte… Moment! Was dachte ich da wieder?? Hoffentlich geht das vorbei… Jedoch flüsterte eine Stimme in mir: „Liebe geht nicht vorbei.“ Fassungslos ließ ich mich auf die Matratze fallen, hatte ich mich doch aufgerichtet, um die Schö-… den Jungen im anderen Bett zu mustern. Ich wollte mir einfach nicht eingestehen, dass ich mich in Preston verliebt hatte.

Die nächsten vier Tage passierte nichts, außer ein paar Kochunfällen, sprich Schnittwunden und Verbrennungen. Jeden dieser Tage wurde mir klarer, wie sehr ich dem Jüngeren verfallen war. Wann immer er lachte oder gelobt wurde, schlug mein Herz schneller. Auch riss ich mich zusammen, bekam nicht mehr so schnell Wutanfälle.

Am Abend des fünften Tages hielt ich es schon nicht mehr aus und beschloss, es drauf ankommen zu lassen.  
Heute hatte ich mich zuerst fertiggemacht und saß nun wartend auf meinem Bett. Als sich die Tür öffnete, stand ich auf. Kurz ließ ich meinem Kameraden Zeit, die Tür zu schließen und seine Sachen wegzupacken, bevor ich ihn grob gegen die Wand drückte und hart meine Lippen auf seine legte. Für einen Moment leuchtete pure Panik in den wunderschönen Augen und der Körper verspannte sich. Jedoch wechselte sein Ausdruck von Panik über Überraschung zu Wohlgefallen. Er entspannte sich auch langsam wieder und begann, auf den Kuss einzugehen.  
Vorsichtig löste ich mich wieder, erwiderte sein verliebtes Grinsen und zog ihn mit in mein Bett, wo ich ihn an mich drückte.

Schon zwei Tage später sagten wir es der Mannschaft und den Trainern. Sie alle schienen erleichtert, dass wir es endlich geschafft hatten. Aber immer, wenn jemand meinem Prinzen zu nahekam, stieß ich sofort ein drohendes Knurren aus, woraufhin Pres immer anfing, zu lächeln. Ich erfüllte ihm sogar den Wunsch, nett und freundlich zu sein und das halbe Team fröhlich zu stimmen.

Unsere Beziehung hielt auch nach der Tour an und auch, wenn wir es uns nie persönlich sagten, unsere Blicke sagten es ständig:  
Ich liebe dich!


	4. Zauber der Polarlichter (Shawn Frost x Njord Snio)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shawn Frost hat ein großes Problem. Er als Trainer sollte keine Gefühle für den Kapitän seiner Mannschaft entwickeln! Mit der Hilfe seines besten Freundes Kevin Dragonfly arbeitet er schließlich eine Idee aus, die ihm hoffentlich nicht zum Verhängnis wird...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Für dieses Kapitel gilt die Warnung Underaged, Altersunterschied und Trainer/Schüler! Es passiert zwar nichts wirklich Gravierendes zwischen den beiden, aber ich warne euch trotzdem.  
> Wer so etwas nicht lesen mag, sollte dieses Kapitel daher lieber überspringen!
> 
> Den anderen wünsche ich jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen^^

# Zauber der Polarlichter

Zufrieden kuschelte er sich in sein Bett. Heute war ein anstrengender Tag gewesen. Zuerst hatte er Brötchen holen müssen, dann ordnete sein Trainer Training an, welches sich über mehrere Stunden erstreckte und schließlich waren noch ein paar seiner Freunde vorbei gekommen. Langsam überfiel ihn die Müdigkeit und er glitt in einen traumlosen Schlaf.

„Was wirst du jetzt machen?“, fragte Kevin seinen Kumpel, welchen er heute spontan besuchte. Shawn seufzte leise und machte eine hilflose Geste.  
„Wie alt ist er denn?“  
„So… dreizehn oder vierzehn, glaube ich…“  
Der Pinkhaarige nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Bierflasche und schaute den Verteidiger an. „Du weißt, dass er acht oder neun Jahre jünger ist als du?“  
„Natürlich weiß ich das!“, fauchte Shawn gereizt und trank ebenfalls etwas von seinem Bier, „Deswegen mache ich hier doch so einen Aufstand…“  
Mitleidig meinte Kevin: „Das wird schon. Schau mal, meine Saison in Italien ist gerade vorbei und bis die nächste anfängt dauert es noch ein bisschen. Wenn du möchtest, kann ich dein Team für ein paar Wochen trainieren.“  
Der Silberhaarige schien zu überlegen, bis er langsam den Kopf schüttelte und murmelte: „Brauchst du nicht… Aber es wäre schön, wenn du mein Co-Trainer sein könntest, solange du nichts zu tun hast.“  
Grinsend nickte der andere und stand auf, um die Flaschen wegzustellen. Danach kam er wieder und setzte sich neben den Jüngeren, welcher seinen Kopf auf seine Schulter legte und die Augen schloss. Vorsichtig legte er einen Arm um seinen Freund und strich ihm tröstend über den Arm, während er nachdachte. Irgendwann bemerkte er die regelmäßige Atmung seines Kameraden und wurde selber auch immer schläfriger. Kurz vor elf versuchte er schon nicht mehr, gegen die Macht der Träume anzukommen und fiel in einen ruhigen Schlaf.

„Oi, Njord! Beweg deinen Arsch hier raus!“, weckte ihn eine genervte Stimme. Immer noch müde erhob Angesprochener sich und schaute zur Uhr. //Verdammt!// fuhr es ihm durch den Kopf. Es war schon halb acht. Er hatte völlig verschlafen. In Rekordzeit wusch er sich, zog frische Sachen an und schnappte sich seinen Rucksack. Essen konnte er auch auf dem Weg. Mit großen Sprüngen verließ er das Haus und rannte seinen Teamkameraden beinahe um.  
„Gomen, Whyte!“  
Dieser knurrte nur leise, schaute seinen Kapitän dann aber neugierig an: „Von was hast du denn geträumt?“  
„Was soll die Frage, Whyte? Ich habe heute nichts geträumt“, erwiderte Njord ärgerlich. Sein Kollege grinste wissend und verschränkte die Hände hinter seinem Kopf. Der Blauhaarige schaute missmutig drein und biss in seinen Apfel, den er noch schnell essen wollte, bevor der Unterricht begann. Leider hatte er die Rechnung ohne den Torhüter gemacht, welcher ihm den Apfel ohne zu fragen aus der Hand nahm und ihn wegwarf.  
„Hey!“, beschwerte Njord sich und boxte ihm leicht gegen den Arm, „Den wollte ich noch essen!“  
„Wirklich?“, gähnte Whyte gespielt erstaunt, „Wo bist du denn nur mit deinen Gedanken, dass du die Maden da drin nicht bemerkt hast?“  
Amüsiert beobachtete er, wie sich das Gesicht des Kleineren angeekelt verzog.  
„Danke…“, murmelte dieser dann kleinlaut.  
„Kein Problem“, grinste der Braunhaarige und hielt dem Stürmer die Tür zur Schule auf, an der sie inzwischen angekommen waren.

Als er aufwachte tat ihm alles weh. Vorsichtig richtete er sich auf. Er hatte doch tatsächlich seinen Kumpel als Kissen missbraucht… Behutsam weckte er den Pinkhaarigen. Grummelnd schlug der die Augen auf und blinzelte zweimal, ehe auch er sich ordentlich hinsetzte. Herzhaft gähnte er und schaute Shawn aus immer noch müden Augen an.  
„Wann fängt eigentlich das Training an?“, wollte er wissen. Shawn stand auf und warf einen Blick auf den Kalender, der an der gegenüberliegenden Wand hing.  
„Um vier. Wir haben noch Zeit. Was möchtest du essen?“  
„Ist mir relativ egal… Darf ich dein Bad benutzen?“, winkte Kevin ab und der Verteidiger wies mit einer Geste auf eine Tür: „Bitte.“  
Der Stürmer verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort im Bad und wenig später hörte der Silberhaarige, wie das Wasser anging. Grinsend suchte er im Eisfach nach etwas Essbarem und steckte dann kurzentschlossen zwei Tiefkühlpizzen in den Ofen.  
Als die Stoppuhr piepte und somit anzeigte, dass die Pizzen fertig waren, kam der Ältere gerade wieder und sie setzten sich gemeinsam an den Küchentisch. Schweigend aßen sie die mehr oder weniger gesunde Kost.  
Nach dem Essen räumten sie ihre Teller weg und spielten ein wenig Xbox, bis sie losmussten.

„Komm schon, du Faulpelz! Wir müssen zum Training!“, tadelte der Braunhaarige seinen Kumpel, welcher sich gerade hinlegen wollte, um noch ein wenig zu schlafen.  
„Schon?“, murrte der deshalb und rappelte sich wieder auf, um unmotiviert seine Sachen zu packen.  
„Ja“, meinte Whyte amüsiert, „Ich kann Shawn natürlich auch sagen, dass du heute nicht kommst, aber stell dir doch nur sein trauriges Gesicht vor.“  
„Halt’s Maul, Whyte“, knurrte der Stürmer sauer. Er hasste es, wenn sein Freund Späße auf seine Kosten machte.  
„Jaja, jetzt beeil dich schon, du Turteltaube“, neckte der Torhüter ihn jedoch weiter. Mit einem frustrierten Seufzen schulterte der Blauhaarige seine Tasche, ging erhobenen Hauptes an dem anderen vorbei und hatte nicht einmal ansatzweise vor, auf ihn zu warten. Lachend folgte der Größere ihm und klopfte ihm versöhnlich auf die Schulter: „Ach komm. War doch nicht böse gemeint.“  
„Ich find’s trotzdem nicht witzig“, zischte Njord und schüttelte die Hand ab. Whyte gab es auf und lief schweigend seinem Kapitän hinterher, bis er ihren Trainer und dessen Kumpel wahrnahm, die anscheinend aus der gleichen Richtung kamen, wie sie.  
„Hey, sieh mal. Da sind Shawn und Kevin“, raunte er dem Jüngeren zu. Neugierig wand der seinen Blick und wurde etwas rot um die Nasenspitze. Whyte grinste wissend und flüsterte: „Willst du nicht zu ihm gehen?“  
„Spinnst du?!“, entfuhr es dem Kleineren, leider etwas zu laut, denn die beiden Erwachsenen bemerkten sie und kamen fröhlich winkend auf sie zu.  
„Na toll…“, murrte der Blauhaarige.  
„Hey, ihr beiden“, wurden sie auch sofort von ihrem Trainer begrüßt. Höflich grüßten sie zurück und ließen auch Kevin nicht unbeachtet.  
„Ich hoffe, es macht euch nichts aus, wenn wir das letzte Stück zum Platz mit euch gehen?“, Shawns Frage war rein rhetorisch gemeint, weshalb auch weder der eine, noch der andere Anstalten machte, zu antworten.  
„Wow, wir sind heute aber gut gelaunt“, bemerkte Kevin und stupste die beiden Spieler in die Seiten. Allerdings fing er sich dafür nur einen bösen Blick seitens Whyte und ein Fauchen seitens Njord ein. Beschwichtigend hob er die Hände und hielt sich dann zurück.  
„Was ist denn mit euch los?“, wunderte Shawn sich. Nach ein paar Schritten blieb Njord plötzlich stehen, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt und versuchend, sich zu beherrschen. Irritiert blieben die anderen drei auch stehen.  
„Ich habe nur nicht viel geschlafen diese Nacht“, brachte er mit vor Wut zitternder Stimme hervor. Skeptisch zogen sowohl die Erwachsenen als auch sein Kumpel eine Augenbraue hoch. Sie ahnten, dass das nicht alles war, was er sagen wollte, aber sie wussten auch, dass es nichts bringen würde, ihn zu drängen, weil er dann erst recht nichts sagen würde.  
„Hauptsache, du lässt es gleich nicht am Team aus. Dann werde ich sauer, okay? Also überlege dir zweimal, was du wann machst“, warnte Shawn und er klang durchaus ernst, was den italienischen Spieler überraschte, wusste er doch von Shawns Gefühlen zu dem Jüngeren. Er hütete sich jedoch, irgendetwas zu sagen, denn ihm war bewusst, dass es immer noch das Team seines Kumpels war.

„So, Schluss für heute!“, verkündete Shawn seinem Team laut und deutlich, nachdem sie fünf Stunden lang trainiert hatten, wie nichts Gutes, „Wer möchte kann sich in zwei Stunden auf dem Nordhügel einfinden und sich das Nordlichtspektakel angucken! Bis dahin!“  
Erschöpft ließ Njord sich auf eine der Bänke fallen und trank gierig ein paar Schlucke aus der Flasche, die sein Kumpel ihm hinhielt.  
„Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du nachher kommst“, raunte eine Stimme dicht neben seinem Ohr, wodurch er erst einmal eine gehörige Gänsehaut bekam, und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es sein Trainer gewesen war, doch als er sich umdrehte, stand Shawn bei Kevin und unterhielt sich mit ihm.  
„War das gerade Einbildung?“, fragte er deshalb den Braunhaarigen, der ihn angrinste und alleine das sagte ihm schon, dass es keine Einbildung war. Seufzend stand er auf, nahm seine Sachen und ging mit Whyte nachhause, damit er noch duschen konnte, bis er auf den Nordhügel musste. Er kannte diesen Ort. Wenn er sich einsam fühlte oder alleine sein wollte, kam er oft dahin und schaute den Bären beim Schlafen zu.  
Nach einer halben Stunde war er fertig und ließ Whyte ins Bad, da der nicht extra zu seinen Eltern laufen wollte, wenn er später sowieso wieder in diese Richtung wollte. Er zog sich warm an und hoffte, dass es elegant und süß genug aussah. Schließlich wollte er seinen Trainer auch irgendwie anders beeindrucken, als nur durchs Training.  
Als der Torhüter dann auch endlich fertig war, beschlossen sie, noch schnell ein paar Spiegeleier zu essen, ehe Njord sich noch einmal Zähne putzte und sie sich auch schon auf den Weg machten.

„Willkommen, liebe Leute! Wir haben uns hier eingefunden, um die seltenen Polarlichter zu sehen, die hier nur alle zehn Jahre auftauchen! Genießt dieses Spektakel! Manche von euch werden es zum ersten Mal sehen und manche auch zum letzten Mal, aber euch allen wünsche ich eine unvergessliche Nacht!“, rief der Veranstalter durch ein Mikrofon über den Hügel. Viele Leute hatten sich hier herauf begeben, denn es war wirklich selten, dass die Nordlichter hier einmal auftauchten. Aufgeregt ließ Njord seine Augen schweifen, aber bis jetzt hatte er seinen Trainer noch nicht entdecken können.  
„Whyte, hast du ich scho---“, er brach ab, denn er stellte fest, dass sein Teamkamerad nicht mehr neben ihm stand. Und als plötzlich ein Raunen und Staunen über die Fläche ging, war es fast wie ein schöner Zauber. Der ganze Himmel leuchtete in einem sanften Grünton, die Sterne funkelten wunderschön dazu am Firmament. Nur… eines fehlte. Oder eher jemand. Zumindest für Njord. Wehleidig sah er sich noch einmal um, bevor er sich voll und ganz den Lichtern widmete.  
„Na, gefällt es dir?“, wurde er auf einmal leise gefragt und Arme legten sich von hinten um ihn. Erst zuckte er fürchterlich zusammen, dann nahm er den Geruch wahr, der von der Person ausging und schließlich sagte er: „Ja, aber was wird das, wenn ich fragen darf?“ Leicht spürte er das Kinn seines Vorbildes auf seiner Schulter.  
„Wie wäre es, wenn wir das Ganze hier einen Annäherungsversuch nennen?“ Der Blauhaarige glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. Als er sich das Gesagte jedoch noch einmal genauer überlegte murmelte er: „Hört sich nicht schlecht an…“  
So ließen sie den Zauber der Polarlichter auf sich wirken und diese Nacht zu einer unvergesslichen werden.


	5. Schau, ein Ufo! (Ryugel Baran x Gandales Baran)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dass Gandales seinen älteren Bruder fast schon vergöttert ist bei weitem kein Geheimnis. Noch weniger ist es ein Geheimnis, dass Ryugel alles dafür geben würde, den anderen glücklich zu sehen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dieses Kapitel beinhaltet Inzest, also Bruder x Bruder! Es passiert auch hier nichts Gravierendes, aber ich warne euch trotzdem.  
> Wer so etwas also nicht mag, sollte dieses Kapitel überspringen!
> 
> Allen anderen wünsche ich jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen^^

# Schau, ein UFO!

## Ryugel Baran x Gandales Baran

Unruhig wälzte er sich in seinem Bett herum. Er hatte seit Stunden kein Auge mehr zu machen können, weil seine Gedanken immer noch bei dem Spiel gegen die Earth Eleven hingen. „Schaut, ein UFO!“, hatte er gesagt. Ein UFO! Dabei waren diese in einer Galaxie nicht einmal unüblich! Ein leises Knurren stieg tief aus seiner Kehle empor. Wie hatten sie darauf nur hereinfallen können?! Er grinste kurz gemein, während er dachte //Wie konnte ich nur hereinfallen? Bei Gandales ist das ja kein Wunder, so wenig Hirn wie der hat…//  
Ja, sein Bruder war keiner der besonders klugen Sorte. Aber irgendwie mochte er genau das an ihm. Und vielleicht hatte er ihn auch genau deswegen heute beim Training vor Rodan beschützt. Dafür bekam er zwar komische Blicke von Hilary und Barga, aber Gandales war nun mal seine Familie. Frustriert seufzte er auf, als diese Feststellung durch seine Gedanken schwamm. Dieses Eingeständnis war wirklich nicht leicht für den Stürmer.  
Schwerfällig hievte er sich aus dem Bett und verließ das Gebäude, um ein wenig frische Luft zu tanken und wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. In letzter Zeit dachte er immer öfter über solche Sachen nach, aus welchem Grund auch immer. Er wüsste es selber gerne, aber da er es wieder vergaß, sobald die anderen wach waren und anfingen zu plappern, dachte er sich nichts weiter dabei.  
„Schaut, ein UFO!“, hallte es in seinem Gehirn wider. Dieser verdammte, orangehaarige Pumuckl! Wenn der es noch einmal wagen sollte, sich über sie lustig zu machen, dann konnte der aber was erleben! Plötzlich tippte ihm jemand auf die Schulter und er zuckte stark zusammen, während er sich umdrehte und den Neuankömmling musterte.  
„Wie bist du denn an meine Schulter gekommen?“, fragte der Weißhaarige ehrlich überrascht. Empört pustete Rodan die Luft aus. Er hasste es, wenn man ihn auf Grund seiner Größe kritisierte.  
„Nun, ich bin rangekommen, oder? Thihihi“, kicherte der kleine Teufel dann spöttisch. Genervt verdrehte Ryugel die Augen.  
„Was willst du von mir, Rodan?“  
„Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich etwas von dir wollen würde?“, grinste der Kleinere hämisch und lief ein paar Schritte an dem anderen vorbei, ehe er sich umdrehte und unheilvoll lächelte. Ryugel ahnte Schlimmes, doch es kam nichts. Angespannt wartete er darauf, dass irgendwelche gemeinen Sprüche auf ihn niederprasselten, aber Rodan schien heute einen guten Tag zu haben. Oder er war einfach nur eingeschüchtert von ihm. Grinsend vermisste er beinahe das nervig-wohltuende ‚Soo cool, Ryugel-nii!‘ seines Bruders, während nur er selbst die Wahrheit wusste.  
„Wo hast du dein anstrengendes Anhängsel gelassen?“, riss die helle Stimme ihn aus seiner eigenen Welt.  
„Anhängsel?“, wiederholte Ryugel verwirrt, ehe ihm ein Licht aufging, „Der schläft noch.“ Schon wieder sah er dieses Grinsen auf Rodans Gesicht und fragte sich so langsam, ob das nicht angeboren war. Außerdem irritierte ihn die Tatsache, dass der Kleinere hier war und sich mit ihm unterhielt, denn normalerweise redeten sie nicht wirklich miteinander. Und wenn, dann stritten sie nur.  
Seufzend drehte der Weißhaarige sich um und war im Begriff zu gehen, als der Zweifarbige doch noch etwas loswerden wollte: „Schau, ein UFO!“  
Knurrend verschwand der andere im Gebäude, doch das übliche Kichern Rodans verfolgte ihn trotz allem noch weiter. //Irgendwann bringe ich diesen Zwerg um…// dachte er verstimmt, machte einen kurzen Abstecher in die Küche und ging dann zurück auf sein Zimmer.

„Willkommen, liebe Leute, zum Finale des Grand Celesta Galaxys! Hier auf Falam Orbius wird heute das Schicksal zweier Planeten entschieden! So cool! Verpasst es nicht!“

„Wieso sollten wir auf dich hören? Du kommst von der Erde“, brummte Barga dem Kapitän der Mannschaft zu, den Königin Lalaya kurzfristig bestimmt hatte. Sie alle sahen es ähnlich wie er. Wieso sollte jemand, dessen Team jetzt gegen ihres kämpfte und dessen Planet jetzt auf dem Spiel stand, ausgerechnet sie zum Sieg führen wollen?  
„Ihr braucht nicht mir zu vertrauen, vertraut einfach eurer Königin“, gab der Mensch von sich. Ein grummeln schwebte durch die Umkleidekabine und schließlich einigten die Spieler Falam Orbius' sich darauf, den Planeten zu schützen, den sie und vor allem ihre Königin liebten.

Das Stadion war gefüllt mit den verschiedensten Leuten. Auch die Spieler von Sandorias, Sazanaahra, Gardon und Latonique hatten ihren Weg nach Falam Orbius gefunden, um den Ausgang dieses galaktischen Turniers nicht zu verpassen. Ryugel wurde erneut ein klein wenig sauer, als er daran dachte, dass sein Bruder und er aus dem Spiel mit den Insekten geflohen waren, weil sie zu Affen gemacht wurden. Aber das würde ihnen heute nicht mehr passieren, denn sie hatten trainiert!  
„Komm, Gandales, wir zeigen es ihm jetzt!“, sagte er mit Überzeugung in der Stimme, sodass sein Bruder gar nicht anders konnte, als zuzustimmen. Nicht, dass er es nicht auch so gemacht hätte.  
„Hai, Ryugel-nii!“, kam es daher aufgedreht von dem Schwarzhaarigen. Entschlossen bauten sie sich vor dem Verteidiger auf und präsentierten ihm das Ergebnis ihres Trainings.  
„Schau, ein UFO!“, rief Gandales und zeigte auf einen Punkt am Himmel. Ryugel jedoch blieb unverändert stehen und grinste Minaho nur überlegen an. Dann tat er das gleiche bei Gandales, aber auch dieser regte sich nicht und schaute den Hobbydetektiv mit einem dümmlichen Grinsen an.  
Als sie fertig waren hatte der Orangehaarige nichts außer einem irritierten Lächeln für sie übrig. Stolz gingen die beiden wieder auf ihre Positionen zurück, während Gandales aufgeregt brabbelte: „Deine Ideen sind immer so toll, Ryugel-nii! Du bist so cool!“  
„Sag es nicht, Gandales. Sag kein einziges Wort mehr“, schmunzelte der Weißhaarige nur arrogant und streckte seine Hand in Richtung des Jüngeren aus, um seine Worte zu verstärken. Dieser hüpfte nur hyperaktiv neben ihm her und sagte tatsächlich nichts mehr.  
Verwundert starrte Minaho ihnen hinterher und fragte sich, ob Dummheit wohl ansteckend war. Denn wenn es so wäre, würde er den beiden auf keinen Fall zu nahekommen wollen.  
„Der weiß jetzt, mit wem er es zu tun hat“, murmelte Hilary sarkastisch und schüttelte den Kopf. Der eine dümmer als der andere. Aber sie konnten Fußball spielen, das musste man ihnen lassen. Ihr Schuss war nicht von schlechten Eltern. Trotzdem könnten sie sich mal ein bisschen zusammenreißen, war ja peinlich, was die hier abzogen. So oder so ähnlich war jedenfalls die Meinung der Blonden. Auch Rodan und Barga hofften gerade, dass sie nicht mit den beiden in Verbindung gebracht würden, allerdings erwies sich das als schwieriges Unterfangen, spielten sie doch alle in derselben Mannschaft und gehörten sie auch alle den Shitennou an.  
Mit einem Pfiff begann schließlich das Spiel, alle Gedanken über UFOs, Ryugel und Gandales verschwanden im Nu und machten derer Platz, die ab jetzt wichtige Rollen spielten.  
Zu Beginn sah es sogar noch ganz gut aus für Falam Orbius, jedoch änderte sich das, nachdem der Kapitän der Earth Eleven anscheinend seine Liebe zu Fußball neuentdeckt hatte. Er lieferte sich starke Duelle mit Tsurugi, bei welchen immer ein seltsames, blaues Licht erstrahlte.  
Schließlich schoss der eine Stürmer der Earth Eleven durch eine Kombination von Souls das entscheidende Tor.  
Fassungslos und geschockt starrten Ryugel und Gandales auf die Anzeigetafel, nicht realisieren könnend, was gerade geschehen war. Ihr Planet würde zerstört werden. Ob von Ozrock oder auf Grund des Schwarzen Lochs, es war völlig egal, sie waren am Ende.  
„Wir werden das nicht zulassen!“, drang eine Stimme durch den Nebel in seinem Gehirn. Die Erdlinge wollten tatsächlich gegen diese Leute spielen, die die Macht besaßen, Planeten zu zerstören?  
„Hahaha, zu spät!“, lachte der Grünhaarige dunkel und Ryugel erkannte, dass es hier nicht um ein Spiel ging, sondern um etwas ganz Anderes.  
Bevor auch nur irgendwer von Falam Dite reagieren konnte, waren sie alle von einer blauen Kuppel umgeben und spürten schon, wie sie pulverisiert wurden. Bis auf einmal bei allen ein Ruck durch den ganzen Körper ging. Verwundert schaute Gandales nach oben und entdeckte einen Vogel.  
„Wooha!“, freute er sich, „Ryugel-nii, schau mal, wir fliegen!“  
//Tatsächlich// schoss es dem Älteren durch den Kopf und er grinste erleichtert.  
„Siehst du? Ich hab‘ doch schon immer gesagt, dass das möglich ist“, gab er möglichst eingebildet von sich.  
„Sugoi, Ryugel-nii!“, rief der Schwarzhaarige begeistert. Und natürlich antwortete sein Bruder gelassen: „Sag es nicht, Gandales. Sag kein einziges Wort mehr.“  
Aber insgeheim freute er sich, dass es ihm dem Anschein nach gut ging, obwohl sie ihre Heimat verlieren würden. Während sie so durch die Lüfte flogen beobachtete er den Schwarzhaarigen, welcher so aussah, als ob er reichlich Spaß hatte. Bei diesem Anblick wurde ihm seltsamerweise warm ums Herz und er begann, sich Sorgen um sich selbst zu machen. Er bemerkte nicht, wie sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete, je länger er seinem Bruder zuschaute. Erst als unter ihnen das Stadion sichtbar wurde, kam er zurück in die Realität.  
Pünktlich zur Halbzeit wurden sie vom gardonischen Ostclan auf dem Feld abgesetzt. Da die Earth Eleven nicht danach aussah, weiterspielen zu können, sprangen kurzerhand die Kapitäne der anderen Planeten, die Shitennou und die beiden unverletzten Spieler der Erde als Mannschaft ein.  
„Du, Ryugel-nii, wenn wir für die Earth Eleven spielen, sind wir dann automatisch Erdlinge?“, wollte Gandales besorgt wissen. Angesprochener überlegte kurz, wie er seinen Bruder beruhigen konnte, als ihm etwas einfiel: „Wir sind alle von verschiedenen Planeten, aber wir kämpfen alle für ein Ziel. Wir erweitern den Namen einfach auf Galaxy Eleven!“  
„Weise gesprochen, du Kasper“, murmelte Arbega, der Torhüter der Gardon Eleven. „Immerhin hatte er eine Idee. Thihihi“, kicherte Rodan spitz.  
„Du…“, knurrte der Vogelmann und hob drohend eine Faust in Richtung des kleinen Teufels. Giggelnd versteckte der kleine Teufel sich hinter Hilary, welche nur die Augen verdrehte, vor allem, weil auch von Gandales mal wieder nichts Anderes kam als: „Wooha, Ryugel-nii, du bist so cool!“  
„Sag es nicht, Gandales. Sag kein einziges Wort mehr.“

„U-Unglaublich! Mit einem Endergebnis von 8:7 gewinnt die Galaxy Eleven gegen Ixel Fleet! Das Schicksal unserer Galaxie ist besiegelt! Es war bis zum Schluss ein spannendes Spiel!“, scholl es durch die Lautsprecher des Stadions.  
Die Spieler waren überglücklich, denn nun musste niemand seine Heimat verlieren. Sakura und Konoha lagen sich in den Armen; auch Tenma und Tsurugi standen wieder vereint nebeneinander.  
„Ne, Ryugel-nii, bist du stolz auf mich?“, fragte Gandales leise. Der Weißhaarige blinzelte kurz und dachte, er habe sich verhört, aber als er den Satz in Gedanken noch einmal abspulte, kam das Gleiche heraus, wie das, was sein Bruder gefragt hatte.  
„Natürlich bin ich stolz auf dich. Wieso sollte ich das auch nicht sein?“, war dann die Antwort, für die er sich entschied. Und dann sah er etwas an dem Jüngeren, dass er noch nie gesehen hatte: Sein Bruder wurde rot und lächelte glücklich. Aber nicht das Glücklich, wie er sonst lächelte, sondern so ein Sanftes, Zufriedenes. Vorsichtig streckte er seine Hand aus, um seinem Bruder eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht zu streichen. //Was mache ich hier?// schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, doch er ignorierte diesen Gedanken und konzentrierte sich nur noch auf den Schwarzhaarigen. Dieser hob den Blick, denn ihn wunderte ebenfalls, was Ryugel da tat. Sie beide hatten ihr Umfeld vollständig ausgeblendet und nahmen nichts mehr wahr, außer sich und den jeweils anderen. Langsam beugte der Weißhaarige sich vor, deutete auf einen Punkt im Himmel und flüsterte: „Schau, ein UFO.“  
Gandales wandte seinen Kopf und stellte erstaunt fest, dass sein Bruder Recht hatte.  
„Wünsch dir etwas, Gandales“, raunte Ryugel neben dem Ohr des anderen.  
„Das habe ich bereits, Ryugel-nii“, wisperte der Kleinere, während er sich wieder zu seinem Gegenüber drehte.  
„Darf ich wissen, was du dir gewünscht hast?“  
„Mhm“, machte Gandales leise, „Ich wünschte mir dich.“  
Ein sanftes Lächeln schlich sich auf des Älteren Lippen, bis er sie mit einem gehauchten: „Das kann ich dir gerne erfüllen“ zaghaft auf die seines Bruders legte. Bei dem Schwarzhaarigen explodierte das größte Feuerwerk, welches er jemals erlebt hatte. In diesem Moment waren die Baran-Geschwister einfach nur glücklich.


	6. Betest du? (Ibuki Munemasa x Shindou Takuto)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und ein weiterer One Shot^^
> 
> Ehrlich gesagt bin ich auf diesen hier momentan auch echt am stolzesten, er ist auch mit Abstand der längste bis jetzt.  
> Ibuki x Shindou ist mein absolutes Lieblingspair, ihr werdet wahrscheinlich noch ein paar mehr One Shots mit den beiden lesen^^"
> 
> Viel Spaß^^

# Betest du?

## Ibuki Munemasa x Shindou Takuto

Frustriert knurrte ich auf. Warum verstand er es nicht? Ich brauchte keine Hilfe! Außerdem war ich der Torhüter und nicht dieser aufgeblasene Windbeutel! Und obwohl er das wusste, lungerte er immer vor meinem Tor herum und hielt alle Bälle. Ich war dafür verantwortlich!  
„Shindou!“, fauchte ich ihn daher an. Er drehte sich nicht einmal um! In mir kochte die Wut und ich ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Ich wusste, dass er mir nicht vertraute, also blieb mir nichts Anderes übrig, als mir sein Vertrauen zu verdienen. Ja, leider nur leichter gesagt als getan, denn er ließ mir keine einzige Möglichkeit, es ihm zu beweisen.  
„Oh nein! Maxim hat die Verteidigung durchbrochen und ist nun völlig frei vor dem Tor!“, verkündete der Kommentator laut schreiend. Ich biss die Zähne aufeinander und machte mich bereit.  
„Gold Fever!“  
//Ich werde diesen Ball halten, koste es, was es wolle!// dachte ich angespannt und sprang hoch.  
„Wild Dunk!“ //Ich werde… diesen Ball… nicht durchlassen!//  
Das Nächste, was ich spürte, war, dass ich auf dem Boden lag und meine Schulter verdammt wehtat.  
„E-Er hat ihn abgewehrt! Aber jetzt liegt der Ball völlig frei vor dem Tor! Da kommt Ruslan und ist im Begriff, zu schießen!“  
Langsam drehte ich mich um. Ich hörte die aufgeregten Stimmen unserer drei männlichen Verteidiger und stellte entgeistert fest, dass ich nicht den Hauch einer Chance hatte, den Ball von hier aus zu halten.  
„Du bist erledigt!“  
Hektisch sah ich mich um, bis mein Blick auf einem Rücken liegen blieb. Meine Augen fest zusammenkneifend, richtete ich mich gerade auf die Knie und rief: „Hilf mir, Shindou!“  
Er drehte sich zu mir um und schaute mich an, ehe aus seinem harten Blick ein kleines Lächeln wurde. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung war er vor dem Ball.  
„Einsatz!“  
„Shindou und Ibuki haben es knapp geschafft das dritte Tor zu verhindern!“, scholl es durch das Stadion. Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich nicht damit gerechnet, dass er mir helfen würde, weshalb ich umso erleichterter war.  
„Scheint so, als ob du es endlich verstanden hast“, sprach mich unser Taktiker an. Ich sah zu ihm auf.  
„Das Tor ganz alleine verteidigen ist nicht das, was du tun sollst. Deine Aufgabe ist es, das Tor zu beschützen, wenn alle anderen ihren Teil getan haben. Sieh sie dir genau an.“  
Das tat ich. Und sie alle sahen mich aufmunternd mit einem Lächeln an.  
„Den Rest überlasse ich dir“, sagte Shindou. Verwundert wanderte mein Blick wieder zu ihm.  
„Es wird jetzt in Ordnung sein.“  
Damit wand er sich von mir ab, um der Offensive zu helfen. //Ja!// dachte ich mir //Endlich ist er zufrieden mit mir!// Stolz stand ich auf und nahm mir vor, seine Worte stets in Erinnerung zu haben, wenn ich auf dem Feld stand.

„Tor!“, brüllte der Kommentator, „Inazuma Japan hat es letzter Sekunde geschafft, Storm Wolf zu überholen und das Spiel für sich zu entscheiden!“  
Wir hatten es tatsächlich geschafft. Zufrieden schaute ich zu den anderen, die überglücklich aussahen.  
Nachdem Shindou aus der Verteidigung verschwunden war, konnte ich, dank Minaho und Manabe, eine neue Spezialtechnik entwickeln. Sein Blick, als ich mit den beiden Verteidigern mein 'Rising Slash' gefeiert hatte, war mir nicht entgangen und irgendwie freute es mich, dass auch er an meinem Erfolg teilnahm.  
Ich ging ein paar Schritte in Richtung Mitte, da ich mich noch bei dem Braunhaarigen bedanken wollte, jedoch schien dieser meine Absichten zu erraten, denn er kam zu mir und sagte mit in den Himmel gerichtetem Blick: „Ich habe nichts getan. Das warst ganz alleine du.“  
Ein warmes Gefühl durchfloss mich, als ich seine Worte vernahm und plötzlich realisierte ich, wie sich Kusaka fühlen musste, wenn er Konoha ansah. Wortlos drehte ich mich leicht weg, weil ich spürte, dass mir das Blut in den Kopf stieg und meiner Meinung nach musste Shindou das nicht unbedingt sehen. Allerdings war es wohl schon zu spät, denn er schmunzelte: „Ich würde zu gerne wissen, an was du gerade gedacht hast.“  
„An Kusaka und Morimura“, platzte es aus mir raus, meine Augen weiteten sich geschockt und ich betete, dass er sich keine Schlüsse daraus zog. Aber nein, irgendwer schien mir das Glück genommen zu haben, denn ich hörte, wie er leise lachte: „An Kusaka und Konoha also? Bist du dir sicher? Deinem Gesicht nach zu urteilen hatte es nämlich etwas mit dir zu tun.“  
Oh bitte, Gott. Mach ein Loch unter mir auf und lass mich ganz tief in der Erde verschwinden! Wie sollte es auch anders sein, wurde mein Flehen nicht erhört und ich sah mich gezwungen, dem Mittelfeldspieler zu antworten.  
„Du hast mir halt noch nie gesagt, dass ich etwas alleine kann“, murmelte ich leicht eingeschnappt, wobei das nur ein Reflex war, um mich vor weiteren Peinlichkeiten zu schützen.  
„Dann werde ich das wohl nachholen müssen“, meinte er und ich spürte, dass er zu mir guckte. //Was?// dachte ich verwirrt. Ich hörte ihn seufzen. //Was hat er denn?//  
„Du kannst vieles ganz alleine. Mich nerven, mich zum Verzweifeln bringen, mich überraschen, aber vor allem kannst du mich ganz alleine in deinen Bann ziehen.“  
In meinen Bann…?  
„Gott, war das kitschig“, hörte ich ihn seufzen und schielte vorsichtig zu ihm. Er hatte sich eine Hand an die Stirn gelegt und die Augen geschlossen. Ich musste grinsen, als ich ihn so sah. Auch konnte ich mir eine Stichelei nicht verkneifen: „Du betest auch? Dann muss ich dir sagen, dass Gott heute anscheinend nicht Zuhause ist.“  
„Haha“, machte er, während er die Hand wieder sinken ließ. Als er seine braunen Irden wieder öffnete, meinte ich, so etwas wie Unsicherheit und auch Angst in ihnen zu sehen. Irgendwie stand ihm dieser Ausdruck nicht, weshalb ich beschloss, dass das geändert werden musste. Er wollte wohl gerade zu einer Erklärung ansetzen, da kam ich ihm zuvor: „Shindou, ich mag vielleicht so aussehen, aber ich bin nicht dumm. Ich weiß, was du mir damit sagen wolltest und ehrlich? Es überrascht mich. Aber ich würde nicht sagen, dass es mir missfällt.“  
Die Unsicherheit und die Angst wichen Unglauben und Überraschung. Das stand ihm schon besser, aber es war noch nicht perfekt. Langsam drehte ich mich wieder zu ihm und nahm vorsichtig seine Hände in meine. So weich… Zum ersten Mal merkte ich wirklich, dass er kleiner war als ich, doch darüber wollte ich gerade nicht nachdenken. Stück für Stück beugte ich mich zu ihm runter, saugte seinen Blick in mir auf und legte meine Lippen ganz leicht auf seine. Mit einem Lächeln registrierte ich, wie er sich näher an mich stellte und sich entspannte. //Das hast du dir verdient// dachte ich und nahm nur am Rande wahr, wie die Mädchen auf quietschten.  
Unser Glück währte allerdings nicht lange, denn auf einmal legte sich ein gelber Nebel über die Zuschauerränke und ein Raumschiff erschien am Himmel. Widerwillig ließ ich eine seiner Hände los, drückte dafür jedoch die andere umso fester. Skeptisch beobachtete ich, wie aus dem Raumschiff eine Person kam. Sie hatte grüne Haare und irgendwie spitze Ohren.  
„Ich bin Bitway Ozrock. Inazuma Japan, ihr habt die Ehre, bei meinem Turnier, dem Grand Celesta Galaxy, die Erde als Earth Eleven zu repräsentieren. Ihr werdet auf die verschiedensten Planeten fliegen und gegen die dortigen Einwohner spielen, um euer Überleben zu sichern. Sobald ihr verliert, wird euer Planet ausgelöscht. Morgen werdet ihr losfliegen, ihr bekommt Bescheid, gegen wen ihr als erstes spielt.“  
Nach dieser Ansprache verschwand er genauso schnell wieder, wie er gekommen war und nahm den gelben Nebel von den Zuschauern.

Ich schreckte auf, als es an meiner Zimmertür klopfte.  
„Herein“, brummte ich. Das Summen als sie sich öffnete, veranlasste mich dazu, den Kopf zu heben und meinen Gast zu mustern. Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf mein Gesicht, als ich meinen Freund sah, welcher es sich nicht nehmen lassen konnte, mir Besuche zu den unmöglichsten Zeiten abzustatten.  
„Es ist zwei Uhr nachts, Shindou“, bemerkte ich müde. Er lächelte entschuldigend und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Tastend fuhr seine Hand über meine Brust, was ich mit dem Schließen meiner Augen quittierte.  
„Gib doch zu, dass du es magst, wenn ich dich um diese Zeit besuche“, flüsterte er amüsiert, während seine Hand weiterhin meine Brust streichelte.  
„Entweder legst du dich jetzt freiwillig zu mir oder ich muss dich zwingen“, gähnte ich. Natürlich würde ich ihn nicht zwingen, aber ich wollte jetzt wirklich schlafen, also musste ich ihn ja irgendwie dazu bringen, mich zu lassen. Und da er sich keine Chance entgehen ließ, bei mir zu schlafen, war ich mir sogar ziemlich sicher, dass ich gleich wieder meine Ruhe haben würde. Tatsächlich schob er die Decke bei Seite, legte sich neben mich und bettet seinen Kopf auf meine Brust. Lächelnd schob ich einen Arm um ihn und streichelte seine Seite, während wir beide langsam wegdämmerten.

Das Spiel gegen die Sazanaahra Elf verlief eigentlich sogar recht gut, fand ich. Aber irgendetwas hing da in der Luft und ich wusste, dass nicht nur ich das spürte. Am Ende gewannen wir und ganz ernsthaft? Dieses Alien Viech von Kommentator ging mir gehörig auf die Nerven. Andauernd dieses Gequietschte und sein 'So cool!' und 'Baby!'. Zum Heulen.  
In der Umkleidekabine spürte ich die Anspannung noch viel deutlicher als auf dem Platz, denn hier drinnen war es einfach nur still. Ich hasste Stille, vor allem, wenn sie so unangenehm war. Dann war es mir immer peinlich, irgendwelche Geräusche zu machen.  
„Leute, was ist los?“, wollte unser Kapitän schließlich doch von uns wissen. Sofort schauten alle zu Shindou und mir.  
„Was?“, fauchte der Braunhaarige. Hoppla, da war wohl jemand mit dem falschen Fuß aufgestanden. Die anderen wichen zurück und machten sich wieder daran, sich umzuziehen.  
„Hey, alles okay?“, fragte ich meinen Freund leise und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, welche er jedoch gleich wieder abschüttelte und mich ankeifte: „Lass mich!“  
Pah. Überleg‘ dir was Besseres, um mich loszuwerden.  
„Habe ich dir was getan?“, verlangte ich daher zu wissen. Ich schluckte, als mir die Kälte in seinen Augen entgegen sprühte. Irgendetwas stimmte doch nicht mit ihm.  
„Lass mich einfach in Ruhe, Ibuki!“, schrie er schon fast und ich starrte ihn fassungslos an. Nach kurzer Zeit fasste ich mich wieder und blinzelte wütend. Das ließ ich nicht mit mir machen.  
„Würde ich ja gerne, aber du sagst mir ja nicht, was zur Hölle mit dir los ist!“, erwiderte ich deshalb aufgebracht.  
„Wenn ich wüsste, dass du es verstehst, würde ich es dir sagen!“, konterte er, was mich nur noch rasender machte. Hatte er gerade behauptet, ich sei dumm?! Na warte.  
„Was ist es denn, was ich nicht verstehen könnte, huh? Ist es die Tatsache, dass du Schluss machen willst?“, fuhr ich ihn an, in der Hoffnung, er würde etwas runterkommen, aber da schnitt ich mich gewaltig.  
„Ha, wenn du mir dieses Angebot schon so bereitwillig machst, warum nicht?“, meinte er und ich dachte, mein Herz wolle den Geist aufgeben. Er hatte gerade nicht ehrlich gesagt, dass er Schluss machte?  
„Shindou…“, versuchte ich es leise, „Denk bitte ganz genau darüber nach, was du jetzt sagst: Willst du mich wirklich verlassen?“ Ich vernahm ein Schnauben und kurz darauf das Zuschlagen der Kabinentür. Einen Augenblick starrte ich ihm nach, ehe ich seufzte. Das war immerhin kein Ja… Kraftlos ließ ich mich auf die Bank sinken und stützte meinen Kopf auf meine Hände.  
„Ich glaube, er hat Angst“, durchbrach Minaho die neugewonnene Stille. Ich sah zu ihm auf.  
„Angst?“, wiederholte ich fragend. Er nickte: „Ja, Angst. Angst davor, einen Fehler gemacht zu haben, als er dein Partner wurde.“ Schweigen. Das Schlimme war nicht einmal das Gesagte, sondern vielmehr, dass ich Minahos Worten Glauben schenkte. Warum sollte ich auch nicht, seine Beobachtungsgabe war erstaunlich gut.  
„M-Minaho“, stotterte Tenma entrüstet, „Ibuki, ich bin mir sich--“  
„Doch, es stimmt, Käpt’n“, unterbrach ich ihn scharf, „Und das weißt du genauso gut wie Minaho und ich.“ Entschlossen stand ich auf und zog mich fertig um. Shindou würde mir heute noch sagen, was in seinem hübschen Kopf vorging und wenn ich zum Mond dafür fliegen müsste. //Komm schon… Lass ihn in seinem Zimmer sein…// bat ich im Stillen und klopfte an seine Tür.  
„Komm rein“, ertönte es merkwürdig traurig von der anderen Seite. Schnell betrat ich das Zimmer, bevor er es sich anders überlegen konnte und setzte mich an seinen Tisch, während er auf seinem Bett lag und den Blick stur an die Decke gerichtet hatte.  
„Shindou“, fing ich an, doch er brachte mich mit einer Geste zum Schweigen. Langsam richtete er sich auf und schaute mich unverwandt an.  
„Ibuki, ich will ehrlich mit dir sein. Ich bin mir nicht mehr sicher, ob ich dich wirklich liebe. Natürlich möchte ich das gerne glauben und dich auch in dem Wissen lassen, aber ich würde uns beide betrügen. Bis ich weiß, was ich möchte, finde ich, dass wir eine Pause machen sollten.“  
„Eine Pause? Gott, Shindou, weißt du, wie es für mich ist, dich auch nur anzusehen?“, murmelte ich gedankenverloren. Er seufzte. Warum seufzten heute alle so viel?  
„Ich weiß es… Und es tut mir auch leid, aber ich möchte dir nichts vorspielen, nur um dich dann umso mehr zu enttäuschen. Ich verspreche dir, dass ich dir meine Entscheidung mitteile, sobald ich mir sicher bin. Bis dahin ist es wohl besser, wenn wir versuchen, uns gegenseitig aus dem Weg zu gehen…“  
„Wie bitte?! Das macht es doch nur noch schwerer! Für uns beide, Shindou!“, schreckte ich auf.  
„Es tut mir leid, Ibuki, bitte geh jetzt“, sagte er fest. Er warf mich raus. Mit hängendem Kopf schlich ich auf die Tür zu und drehte mich noch einmal um, falls er doch seine Meinung änderte. Aber er starrte nur die Stuhllehne vor sich an, machte keine Anstalten, mich auch nur im Entferntesten zurück zu halten. Geknickt schleppte ich mich in mein Zimmer und kippte aufs Bett, in der Hoffnung, dass das alles nur ein Alptraum war und ich gleich aufwachen würde.  
Natürlich war es kein Traum, weshalb ich natürlich auch nicht aufwachte. Verzweifelt warf ich den Ball an die Decke und fing ihn wieder auf, bis ich einschlief.  
Als der nächste Tag anbrach und es schon längst Zeit fürs Frühstück war, lag ich immer noch dort. Ich hatte einfach keine Kraft, mich aufzuraffen, um etwas zu essen. Eigentlich hatte ich nicht einmal Kraft dazu, aufzustehen und das Zimmer zu verlassen, darum blieb ich einfach den Rest der Reise dort und betete. Vielleicht würde auf dem nächsten Planeten ja ein Wunder geschehen, welches Shindou und mich wieder zusammenbrachte… Hoffen konnte man ja, oder?

Wir landeten zwei Tage später auf dem Planeten unserer nächsten Gegner. Widerwillig krabbelte ich aus dem Bett, zog mir meinen Trainingsanzug an und folgte den anderen dann aus dem Zug. Draußen schlug uns eine unfassbare Hitze entgegen und ich wischte mir erst einmal den Schweiß von der Stirn. Wollten die uns kochen? Wie sollten wir hier denn Fußball spielen, ohne einzugehen? Nachdem wir uns in wenig umgeguckt und festgestellt hatten, dass die Einwohner dieses Planeten zwei verschiedene Clans aus Vogelmenschen waren, tappten wir nassgeschwitzt und ohne große Lust in den Black Room, wo wir uns das Stadion der Raimon jr. High projizierten, um trainieren zu können.  
„Irgendwo auf diesem Planeten muss der letzte der Steine sein“, beharrte Tenma, „Katora hat gesagt, dass der Ostclan etwas darüber wissen müsste.“  
Um der Diskussion ein Ende zu setzen, brachte ich ein Grinsen zustande und sagte: „Ich komme mit.“ Auch Shindou stellte sich neben unseren Kapitän, was mich schon ziemlich überraschte. Nach und nach gesellte sich auch der Rest der Mannschaft dazu und wir wurden in drei Teams aufgeteilt. Mein Team bestand aus Minaho, Konoha und Shindou. Insgeheim freute ich mich, dass wir zusammengehen mussten, aber ich hatte auch ein wenig Schiss.

Wir waren schon recht weit gekommen, als auf einmal ein gellender Schrei durch die Luft hallte. Erschrocken schauten wir uns um und sahen einen Stahlvogel, der im Sturzflug auf uns zu flog. Einen Augenblick schwebte er vor uns in der Luft, bis er sich mit einem erneuten Schrei auf Konoha stürzte. Blitzschnell zog ich meine Jacke aus und versuchte, den Vogel zu verscheuchen. Dabei rief ich: „Shindou, schnapp dir Konoha und bringt euch in Sicherheit!“  
„Ibuki“, machte er scheinbar irritiert, aber mir war es ernst und ich fauchte: „Beeil dich!“  
Aus dem Augenwinkel bekam ich mit, wie er die kleine Grünhaarige an die Hand nahm und mit ihr und Minaho hinter einen Vorsprung lief. Ich schaffte es sogar, die Maschine von ihnen abzulenken, allerdings geriet ich langsam in Bedrängnis und als ich fast den Abhang hinunterfiel, ließ er von mir ab. Verwirrt sah ich auf und sah Shindou dort mit einem Stein in der Hand stehen und einen weiteren Stein auf dem Boden neben dem Vogel. Anscheinend hatte der Braunhaarige ihn geworfen, damit ich nicht weiter nach hinten gedrängt wurde. Zum Glück reagierte ich schnell und lief zu ihm, bevor er den Stein auch warf und wir einfach nur noch rannten. Doch anscheinend wollte die Maschine uns nicht so leicht entkommen lassen und attackierte uns erneut, bis plötzlich der Boden unter uns wegbrach und wir beide in die Tiefe fielen.  
Dieses Mal war Gott bei uns und wir landeten anstatt in der Lava auf einem Felsvorsprung, ohne uns wehzutun. Nun war unser Problem eher, wie wir hier wieder wegkamen, denn immer, wenn wir versuchten, die Felswand hochzuklettern, rutschten wir ab und stürzten erneut. Irgendwann, nachdem wir es etliche Male probiert hatten, brach der Stein, an welchem ich mich gerade festhielt, unglücklich weg, so dass ich nach hinten kippte, mich überschlug und schließlich drohte, der Lava zum Opfer zu fallen. Als letztes spürte ich einen Ruck in meinem Arm und hing einen Moment in der Luft. Shindou hatte mich festgehalten. Keuchend schafften wir es, mich hochzuziehen, worauf wir erledigt neben einander lagen und den Schock verarbeiteten.  
„Das war knapp“, stellte der Braunhaarige fest und setzte sich auf. Auch ich setzte mich auf die Knie.  
„Du hast mich gerettet“, murmelte ich verblüfft. Dann sah ich einen Moment sauer nach oben, auf die Felskante, die wir nicht erreichen konnten.  
„Shindou“, sprach ich ihn schließlich an, „Glaubst du das, was er gesagt hat?“  
„Was Tenma gesagt hat?“, ging er sicher.  
„Mhm“, machte ich leise, „Seine Story mit dieser Katora.“  
Er schien etwas zu überlegen, ehe er antwortete: „Egal, wie es um ihn steht, Tenma gibt niemals auf. Das ist genau das, was unserem Team auch passiert ist. Ich war am Verzweifeln, dass die für dieses Team gewählten Mitglieder Amateure waren, doch er glaubte daran, dass alles gut werden würde und hat alle vorwärts gezogen. Ich möchte ihm glauben.“  
Er sah so glücklich aus, während er das sagte, dass ich nicht anders konnte, als zu lächeln.  
„Dann werde ich auch an ihn glauben“, entschied ich, „Lass uns zu ihm zurückkehren!“  
Wir waren gerade dabei, einen erneuten Anlauf zu starten, als wir hörten, wie hinter uns etwas landete. Alarmiert drehten wir uns um und sahen einen Vogelmenschen mit Flügeln auf einem spitzen Stein stehen. Der musste einer vom Ostclan sein! Das hatte Shindou wahrscheinlich auch gedacht, denn er flüsterte mir zu: „Er ist vom Ostclan…“

Es stellte sich heraus, dass es sogar der Älteste war. Er hatte uns mit ein paar seiner Kollegen in das Dorf seines Clanes gebracht und wir – größten Teils Shindou – mussten ihm erklären, was wir da gemacht hatten und was wir von ihm wollten. Als er ihn jedoch auf den Stein ansprach, reagierte er äußerst merkwürdig und meinte, er wüsste nichts davon.

Später, nachdem wir zusammen mit den Vögeln gegessen hatten, lagen wir jeder auf einer dünnen Matratze und hingen unseren Gedanken nach. Also, man musste ihnen schon lassen, dass sie sehr gastfreundlich waren, denn das Essen war wirklich lecker und man gab uns sogar ein Zimmer. Aber das war eher die reinste Qual für mich. Ich hielt es einfach nicht lange mit ihm in einem Raum aus, seit dieser Sache. Und letztendlich musste ich ihn doch ansprechen, damit ich nicht platzte: „Shindou…“  
Er machte einen Laut, vermutlich als Zeichen, dass er mich gehört hatte.  
„Wir sollten uns nicht anschweigen“, murmelte ich. Langsam drehte er sich zu mir um, da er bis eben noch mit dem Rücken zu mir gelegen hatte.  
„Über was sollen wir denn reden?“  
Das war eine berechtigte Frage, wie ich zugeben musste.  
„Aber wir können uns nicht für immer streiten“, hielt ich trotzdem dagegen, „Das ist nicht gut für das Klima im Team.“  
Wortlos drehte er sich auf den Rücken, die Hände auf dem Bauch verschränkt und an die Decke starrend.  
„Tch, dann nicht“, brummte ich beleidigt, verschränkte meine Arme unter meinem Kopf und schaute ebenfalls an die Decke. Aus Reflex schloss ich die Augen und begann schon, vor mich hin zu träumen, als ich ein Gewicht auf meiner Brust spürte. Leicht blinzelte ich und stellte fest, dass Shindou zu mir rübergekommen war und mich nun als Kopfkissen benutzte. //Shindou… Was denkst du bloß…?//  
„Gute Nacht“, vernahm ich noch von ihm, bevor ich einschlief.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich genauso auf, wie ich am Abend eingeschlafen war, mit dem Unterschied, dass mein Oberkörper nicht mehr gewärmt wurde. Gähnend richtete ich mich auf und sah zu dem Schlafplatz des Braunhaarigen, welcher ordentlich aufgeräumt hinterlassen worden war. Er musste also schon draußen sein.  
Blitzschnell zog ich mich an und ging ebenfalls vor die Tür und folgte der frischen Luft ins Freie. Dort stand er und schaute – wieder einmal – in den Himmel. Besorgt lief ich zu ihm und fragte: „Was ist los?“ Er meinte jedoch nur „Schau dir das an“ und sah weiter in die blauen Weiten. Ausnahmsweise tat ich das, was er sagte und sah, wie der Älteste hoch oben seine Bahnen zog. Kurz sah ich zur Seite und dann wieder hoch, um ihm noch ein wenig zuzugucken. Plötzlich folg er auf uns zu und landete elegant. Verwundert schaute ich Shindou an, als er begann, dem Vogel Komplimente zu machen. Dieser erklärte uns dann, dass sich seine Flügel nach dem Himmel und der Himmel nach seinen Flügeln sehnten. Interessiert hörte ich ihrem Gespräch zu, ob das das sei, was man Instinkt nannte, bis der Älteste sagte: „Jetzt ist es Zeit für euch, dass ihr den Wind auch spürt.“

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

„Sollte das Spiel nicht jetzt starten?“, keuchte ich, während Shindou und ich auf dem Rückweg zum Stadion waren.  
„Ja… Lass uns schneller gehen“, sagte er gedehnt und wischte sich den Schweiß vom Kinn. Kein Wunder, so nahe am Vulkan war es noch heißer, als ohnehin schon. Wir gingen also weiter. Plötzlich rutschte ich auf einem Stein ab und drohte, in Lava zu fallen. Glücklicherweise reagierte der Virtuoso erneut sehr schnell und griff mich am Handgelenk, bevor ich wirklich stürzte. Nach einem kurzen Schockmoment kam ich ihm leicht entgegen und sagte schnell: „Mir geht’s gut.“  
Daraufhin lächelte er sanft, was mir warm ums Herz werden ließ. Dann drehte er sich um, mit den Worten: „Lass uns gehen.“  
Ich setzte einen entschlossenen Blick auf und folgte ihm wieder. Schließlich kamen wir an einer Art Tunnel an. Als plötzlich der Boden zu wackeln begann und ein Geräusch laut wurde, als hätte irgendwo irgendetwas eingeschlagen, blieben wir hinter einem Felsen stehen.  
„Denkst du, es geht ihnen gut?“, wollte ich vorsichtig wissen. Shindou schwieg kurz, bevor er murmelte: „Der Älteste hat etwas gesagt, was mich beunruhigt hat… Er sagte, wenn Gardon eine Attacke startet, die das ganze Team dazu bringt, aus ihrer Hälfte zu laufen, dann sollten wir nicht vorrücken…“  
„Das also, huh?“, meinte ich langsam. Ehrlich gesagt, mich besorgte es auch ein wenig, auch, wenn ich nicht so aussah und den Schein wollte ich auch aufrechterhalten, weshalb ich grummelte: „Vielleicht wollte der Alte uns nur verwirren.“  
„Das kann sein…“, nickte er, „Aber seine Augen haben mich angeguckt, als ob er uns etwas sagen wollte.“  
Verlegen kratzte ich mich am Kopf: „Ich mache mir eher Sorgen darüber, dass Nishizono im Tor steht.“  
Mit einem warmen Lächeln sah er mich an und erklärte: „Ich vertraue Shinsuke.“  
Überrascht schaute ich auf, bis ich mir eingestand, dass er recht hatte. Mein Blick wurde fester, als ich sagte: „Shindou, ich muss dich etwas fragen.“  
„Was denn?“  
Irrte ich mich, oder klang er neugierig?  
Leider konnte ich nicht weiterreden, denn plötzlich spie der Vulkan vor uns Feuer und es regnete kurzzeitig kleine Steine. Als wir wieder hinter dem Felsen, hinter dem wir uns geschützt hatten, hervorkamen, mussten wir entsetzt feststellen, dass uns ein riesiger, glühender Ball den Weg versperrte.  
„Der Weg ist blockiert“, stellte ich missgelaunt fest. Shindou drehte sich zu mir und deutete mit dem Daumen über seine Schulter: „Wir müssen rauf klettern.“  
Skeptisch musterte ich die Felswand vor uns, ehe ich mein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse verzog und sagte: „Nice…“  
Endlich oben angekommen setzten wir uns einen kleinen Augenblick hin, um zu Atem zu kommen. Und als wir schließlich unseren Weg fortsetzten, kamen wir an einer Lore vorbei, die auf Schienen stand. Vorsichtig schob ich sie einmal an.  
„Scheint noch zu funktionieren“, mutmaßte ich dann. Um nicht noch weiter laufen zu müssen, stiegen wir kurzerhand ein und fuhren auf den Schienen in Richtung Stadion.  
Anfangs sagte keiner ein Wort, ehe Shindou fragte: „Was ist es, was du mich vorhin fragen wolltest?“  
Ich hatte bis eben noch die Aussicht aus der Lore genossen und wand nun verwirrt meinen Kopf: „Huh?“  
„Das sagtest du vorhin.“  
„A-Ach ja… Als wir am Vulkan von dem mechanischen Vogel angegriffen wurden… Warum bist du zurückgekommen?“  
Leise fügte ich hinzu: „Liebst du mich doch noch?“  
Er drehte seinen Kopf weg, doch ich konnte noch ganz genau sein Lächeln sehen: „Vielleicht.“  
Kurz sah ich ihn verärgert an, bis mir die Bedeutung seiner Worte klar wurde, ich die Augen schloss und zufrieden grinste. So konnte das Leben weitergehen. Und das würde es auch, darauf konnte sich die Galaxie verlassen!  
Behutsam nahm ich Shindous Hand in meine. Das viele Beten hatte also letztendlich doch etwas gebracht.  
„Oi, Shin-san“, schmunzelte ich. Verwundert ob des Spitznamens schaute er mich fragend an.  
„Lass uns gemeinsam beten, dass wir nie wieder getrennt werden.“  
„Du betest?“  
„Du nicht?  
Belustigt sahen wir uns an, ehe wir gemeinsam unser Gebet in den Himmel schickten.

>   
>  Allmächtiger Gott im Himmel,  
>  wir danken dir, dass du uns wieder zusammengebracht hast.  
>  Zugegeben, zwischendurch hatten wir nicht das Gefühl,  
>  dass du uns beistehst,  
>  aber am Wichtigsten ist,  
>  dass du unsere letzten Gebete erhört und bewahrheitet hast.  
>  Wir bitten dich:  
>  Lass uns noch ein glückliches Leben führen  
>  Und mögen es unsere Freunde akzeptieren.  
>  Wir danken dir für alles,  
>  was du bis jetzt für uns getan hast und noch für uns tun wirst.  
>  Du wirst ewig unsere Stütze in unserem gemeinsamen Leben sein.  
>  Amen.  
> 


	7. I hate you, I love you (Gamma x Alpha)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha hat einen extrem schlechten Tag. Als dann auch noch Gamma auftaucht und seine Gefühlswelt ins Chaos stürzt, ist der Tag unglaublich perfekt...

# I hate you, I love you

## Gamma x Alpha

Ey, echt ´ne? Diese elendige Schlampe! Sagt mir erst, sie wäre Hals über Kopf in mich verliebt und bei der nächsten Gelegenheit macht die sich an den nächstbesten Typen ran. Und der springt auch noch drauf an!  
Genervt ließ ich mich auf das schwarze Sofa fallen, das in unserer Zentrale stand. Jetzt war es endgültig: Ich konnte weder Beta noch Gamma leiden. Beides die übelsten Chaoten nahmen sich alles, was nicht bei drei auf ´nem Baum war und spielten angeblich auch noch besser Fußball als ich. Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm ich eine Bewegung wahr und schaute gleich darauf mit verengten Augen stur geradeaus.  
„Naa? Sind wir ein bisschen jealous?“, spottet auch schon die verhasste Stimme. Ehrlich, ich konnte es einfach nicht ab, wie dieser Typ zwei Sprachen vermischte. Leise knurrte ich, aber das schien er nicht wahrzunehmen, denn er ließ sich provokant neben mir fallen. Sauer presste ich meine Lippen aufeinander und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Oh, come on. Du benimmst dich wie ein Kind, Alpha“, lachte er weiter. Erneut knurrte ich. Merkte der denn nicht, dass er störte? Dementsprechend froh war ich, als Mike, ein Kumpel, der leider Gottes weiterhin für Protokoll Omega spielen musste, endlich kam. Wir hatten uns mal wieder verabredet, allerdings hatte ich nicht mit dem Grauhaarigen gerechnet.  
„Where're ya goin‘? Du willst mich hier doch jetzt nicht alleine lassen?“, grinste er mir herausfordernd entgegen.  
„Ob du’s glaubst oder nicht, genau das hatte ich vor. Kannst ja zu Beta gehen, die wartet doch nur auf dich, die kleine--…“, zum Glück unterbrach Mike mich, denn so, wie ich drauf war, hätten sicherlich nur ein paar unschöne Wörter meinen Mund verlassen. Nicht, dass sie es nicht verdient hatte, aber das musste ja doch nicht sein.  
„…freundliche Dame. So, und jetzt gehen wir. Sag ´Tschüss` und jetzt komm.“  
Er riss mich förmlich am Arm hinter sich her, als Gamma uns noch einmal aufhielt: „Mike! Hab ich dir erlaubt, dich mit ihm zu treffen?“  
Braucht man jetzt schon eine Erlaubnis, um Freunde zu haben?! Geht’s noch?! Wütender als vorher entriss ich dem Blonden meinen Arm und baute mich vor Gamma auf. Schade, dass ich doch ein kleines Stückchen kleiner war als er.  
„Hörst du wohl auf, dich hier so aufzuspielen? Nur, weil du jetzt der Kapitän vom ach so beliebten Protokoll Omega 3.0 bist, hast du noch lange nicht das Recht, alle zu befehligen! Also zieh dich mal schön in die englische Ecke zurück, üb diese hässliche Sprache und komm wieder angekrochen, wenn du Manieren gelernt hast!“  
„Calm down, idiot. Ich kann ganz schnell bewirken, dass du hier rausfliegst. Und das willst du nicht, right?“  
„Ich wisch dir gleich dein dämliches Grinsen aus dem Gesicht! Ich hab doch eh schon alles verloren, also halt du bloß die Schnauze!“  
„Vielleicht solltest du dich dann mal fragen, woran das liegt, hm?“  
„Du spielst mit deinem Leben, du Hund! Du meinst wohl, du kannst dir alles erlauben! Reicht ja noch nicht, dass du mir meine Freundin gestohlen hast, nein, ihr musstet auch noch Durchreiche mit meiner Mannschaft, meinen Freunden, betreiben! Denkst du wirklich, ich hätte mir das ausgesucht?! Wenn du nicht aufpasst, dann wirst auch du ganz schnell ersetzt, Gamma!“  
„Beruhig dich doch mal, Boy!“  
„Beruhigen?! Wenn du mit mir sprichst?!“, spitz lachte ich auf, bevor ich weiter fauchte, „Selten so gelacht!“  
Als er dann auch noch auf mich zutrat und sich meinen Arm griff, sah ich einfach rot. In einer schnellen Bewegung hatte ich ihn von mir gestoßen. Dass hinter ihm eine Glasvitrine stand, realisierte ich gar nicht wirklich. Doch leider hatte ich seine Stärke unterschätzt, mit der er mich festhielt, denn als er durch meinen Stoß nach hinten taumelte, wurde ich mitgezogen und wir landeten zusammen in der Vitrine, deren Glas in Tausende Scherben zersprang. Ich wollte mich noch vor dem Splitterregen schützen, aber meine Arme waren vor Schock und Angst mehr als gelähmt, sodass ich nicht mehr machen konnte, als meinen Kopf zur Seite drehen. Dann wurde alles schwarz.

Fuck, wie das blendete. Schnell schloss ich meine Augen wieder, um sie dann langsamer zu öffnen, damit sie sich an die Helligkeit gewöhnen konnten. Ich stellte fest, dass ich mich auf der Krankenstation befand, denn um mich herum war nur Weiß. Vorsichtig hob ich meine Hand und führte sie an meinen Kopf. Hätte ich das nur nicht gemacht, dann wäre mir ein weiterer großer Schock erspart geblieben… Um meinen Kopf herum befand sich ein dicker Verband.  
„Scheiße…“, murmelte ich weggetreten. Ein Bild von Gamma schoss mir auf einmal vor mein inneres Auge. War ich zu hart auf den Boden geschlagen? Wieso dachte ich jetzt an diesen Spacko, obwohl ich wegen dem hier lag? Mit einem Satz saß ich aufrecht auf dem Bett. Fehlentscheidung. Mein Schädel quittierte meine Bewegung mit stetem Brummen und Pochen. Stöhnend hielt ich ihn mir. Als es wieder einigermaßen ging, sah ich mich in dem Raum um. Leicht schmunzelte ich, als ich neben meinem Bett Mike entdeckte. Sanft rüttelte ich ihn wach und fragte sofort: „Mike, was ist passiert?“  
Er sah mich leicht verwirrt und verschlafen an, aber plötzlich hellte sich sein Gesicht merklich auf. Vermutlich hatte er gemerkt, dass ich wach war. Anscheinend hatte er sich wieder gefangen, denn er antwortete: „Ihr seid in die Vitrine gestürzt. Die Scherben sind auf euch niedergeprasselt und ihr hattet Glück, dass euch nicht mehr passiert ist. Ein großer Splitter hat dich dann am Hinterkopf getroffen, ist aber nicht tief eingedrungen. Danach…“  
„Danach was?“, hakte ich ungeduldig nach. Ich sah, wie er stark schluckte und sich wirklich dazu durchringen musste, mir den weiteren Verlauf des Unfalls zu schildern.  
„Danach… ging alles ganz schnell… Es war so, als ob Gamma sich von Ketten losgelöst hat… Denn er packte dich am Arm und zog dich unter sich, damit du keine Scherben mehr abbekommen konntest. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was da auf einmal mit ihm los war, aber ich weiß, dass ich ihm dafür unglaublich dankbar bin. Immerhin hat er dich gerettet.“  
„Und er?“, ich wollte diese Frage eigentlich nicht stellen, aber mein Mund war schneller als mein Hirn. Mal wieder. Überrascht sah der Blonde mich an und ich schaute bestimmt mindestens genauso überrascht, doch er gab mir Auskunft: „Der Bastard hat nur ein paar Schnitte auf dem Rücken und an den Händen, aber mehr nicht. Trainiert auch schon wieder seit gestern.“  
Ich erschrak. Seit gestern? Wie lange war ich denn weg gewesen? Scheinbar konnte man mir diese Frage vom Gesicht ablesen, denn Mike schmunzelte: „Zwei Tage. Aber eigentlich nur, weil sie dir zu viel Narkosemittel gegeben haben, um deine Wunde zu nähen.“  
„Er trainiert, sagst du?“  
„Ja, warum?“  
„Ich muss mich bei ihm bedanken.“  
Ich war schon dabei, aus dem Bett zu krabbeln, als mein Kumpel ich zurückhielt und wissen wollte: „Du willst dich bei dem Obermacho bedanken? Hackt’s bei dir? Der schikaniert dich doch täglich!“  
„Deshalb muss ich doch nicht genauso ein Arschloch werden! Lass mich jetzt gehen!“  
„Nein! Du darfst nicht aufstehen! Wenn du so sehr darauf bestehst, dann hol ich ihn her, aber du stehst nicht auf, verstanden?“, befahl er mir zerknirscht. Na bitte, geht doch. Zufrieden lehnte ich mich zurück in das Kissen in meinem Rücken. Warum genau hatte ich es eigentlich auf einmal so eilig, den Grauhaarigen zu sehen? Die Scherbe musste mich doch härter getroffen haben, als gedacht. Aber irgendwie wollte ich schon wissen, wie es ihm ging. Man, Hirn, halt die Fresse jetzt! Ein Klopfen riss mich aus den Gedanken und ich bat herein. Als ich dieses Grinsen wiedersah, bereute ich es schon fast, mich bei ihm bedanken zu wollen. Aber nur fast.  
„Du wolltest mich sprechen, kid?“  
„Man, halt dein Maul. Mike, wenn du uns alleine lassen könntest?“  
„Warum? Damit ihr euch umbringt? Nein danke“, maulte der Jüngere auch gleich los.  
„Werden wir nicht. Now go“, forderte auch Gamma und ich musste lächeln. Moment, warum fand ich jetzt auf einmal, dass dieser Zwei-Sprachen-Tick angenehm war? War der Arzt sich wirklich sicher, dass mein Gehirn keinen Schaden genommen hatte?  
„Wie kann ich dir denn trauen?“, nahm ich Mikes Stimme gedämpft wahr.  
„Ich hab ihn gerettet, you know?“, damit schob der Kapitän ihn aus der Tür und schloss ab. Wollte ich das wirklich? Ein mulmiges Gefühl beschlich mich plötzlich, doch ich hatte es auch so gewollt. Ich konnte jetzt schlecht sagen „Yo, Mike, komm mal doch wieder rein, mir ist das nicht geheuer.“, wenn ich nicht als kompletter Feigling dar stehen wollte. Mein Blick fiel auf den Jungen vor mir. Vermutlich zum aller ersten Mal nahm ich mir Zeit, um ihn zu mustern. Ein bisschen konnte ich ja schon verstehen, warum Beta mehr auf ihn abfuhr, als auf mich. Seine Muskeln waren sehr viel ausgeprägter und seine Frisur stylischer als meine. Warte… Was denke ich da?? Verlegen räusperte ich mich, ich starrte ihn viel zu sehr an… Das schien auch er zu bemerken, denn er grinste schon wieder selbstverliebt und fragte: „Do you want something from me?“  
„Ähm…“, sehr geistreich, Alpha, wirklich, damit kommst du bestimmt mal weit, „I-Ich… ähh… Ich…“  
Sag mal, kannst du dich jetzt mal zusammenreißen? Ist ja peinlich, was du hier abziehst. Wie so ´n verliebter Teenager. Naja… ich war auch erst 15 Jahre alt…  
„Ist die Verletzung doch so stark?“, witzelte Gamma und ich zuckte zusammen, denn ich hatte nicht bemerkt, wie nahe er mir gekommen war. Sein Gesicht war direkt vor meinem, seine Augen schauten direkt in meine und unsere Nasenspitzen berührten sich fast.  
„Würdest du… ähm… etwas Abstand halten…? Bitte…?“, stammelte ich und schob ihn leicht an den Schultern etwas zurück, um meine Worte zu bestärken. Er lehnte sich etwas nach hinten, aber das kurze Verziehen seines Gesichtes hatte ich sehr wohl mitbekommen.  
„Nicht nur der Rücken, hm?“  
„Pah. Das ist nichts. Really.“  
„Ich glaub dir nicht. Darf ich… Darf ich das mal sehen?“  
Er sah nicht so aus, als ob er damit gerechnet hätte, trotzdem drehte er sich um und zog sein Trikot-Oberteil aus. Ach du heilige… Vorsichtig setzte ich mich auf, streckte eine Hand aus und berührte behutsam die zerschrammte Haut. Deutlich spürte ich, dass er zusammenzuckte, worauf er meinte: „Deine Hand ist kalt…“  
Schon wieder musste ich lächeln. Warum musste ich immer lächeln, wenn dieser Idiot mit mir sprach? Das war doch nicht mehr normal. Ich folgte seiner Hand, die in seine Hosentasche fuhr und eine kleine Tube hervorzog. Stumm hielt er sie mir hin und ich verstand. Flink schraubte ich den Deckel ab, nahm etwas Salbe auf meine Finger und schmierte sie sanft auf die zahlreichen Wunden. Nur, wie sollte ich im Sitzen an seine Schultern ankommen? Egal, dachte ich und stand auf. Stellte mich direkt hinter ihn, streckte mich etwas und schmierte auch auf die höchsten Stellen diese Wundsalbe. Ich hielt inne, als er sich plötzlich umdrehte. Durch was auch immer, die Stimmung in diesem Zimmer war so schnell umgeschlagen, wie man nicht mal ´Protokoll Omega´ hätte sagen können.  
„Warum…“  
„…hab ich dich gerettet? Well… That’s difficult…“, murmelte er - und bildete ich mir das ein, oder war er leicht rot um die Nase? -, „Irgendwie… hat’s klick gemacht, als wir den Unfall hatten… Ich… kann’s nicht gut erklären… May I show ya?“  
Wieso fragte er das so sanft? Wusste er, dass er mich damit wehrlos machte und wollte jetzt mit mir spielen? Nein, unmöglich. Aber weshalb sollte er mich sonst so etwas fragen? Überfordert mit der ganzen Situation schloss ich ergeben meine Augen und nickte schwach. Fast sofort spürte ich warme Finger an meinen, wie sie sich verschränkten und miteinander spielten. Kleine Blitze durchzuckten meinen Körper. Aber… ich hasste ihn doch… Und jetzt sprang ich so auf ihn an? War ich am Ende doch wie Beta und er und nahm alles, nur, damit ich was hatte? Anders konnte ich mir diesen Augenblick jedenfalls nicht erklären.  
„Alpha“, hauchte er, „Don’t think… Vertrau mir einfach…“  
Versuch ich doch, du Witzbold…! Als ich warmen Atem auf meinem Gesicht spürte, war ich gänzlich verwirrt. Unsicher öffnete ich die Augen und sah damit meinem Gegenüber in die seine. Fehler, denn ich verlor mich in diesen wunderschönen, hellgrauen Seelenspiegeln. Am Rande nahm ich wahr, wie er mir immer näherkam, bis sich unsere Lippen berührten. Meine Lider gingen auf Halbmast und auch mein restlicher Körper entspannte sich völlig. Und doch verstand ich es nicht. Wir waren doch erst durch einen Streit hier gelandet. Wir konnten uns nicht ausstehen!  
Also warum… Warum verwirrst du mich jetzt so? Was habe ich dir getan, dass du mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen kannst?  
Meine Augen fielen gänzlich zu und kleine Tränen stahlen sich aus den Winkeln. Eine leise Stimme in mir meldete sich zu Wort: „Du weißt, warum… Gesteh es dir endlich ein… Ich weiß, dass du es nicht wahrhaben willst, aber dein Herz hat entschieden… Und seines auch… Manchmal entwickelt sich Hass auf eine Person, wenn man genau weiß, dass man sie niemals so mögen darf, wie man es will… Lass dich drauf ein…“  
Das war doch keine Erklärung! Aber irgendwie… stimmte das schon…  
Mit etwas mehr Mut entzog ich ihm meine Hände, legte sie auf seine Brust und legte meinen Kopf in seine Halsbeuge. Seine Hände legte er auf meinen Rücken und sein Kopf wurde auf meinen gebettet.  
„Ich weiß nicht, wann… Ich weiß nur, dass ich verdammt eifersüchtig auf Mike war… Weil er sich mit dir treffen konnte, wann er wollte… Natürlich wollte ich nie, dass es so endet… Mit Verletzungen und Streit… Ich habe nur immer gehofft, dass ich dich irgendwann mal so halten kann…“  
„Die ganze Zeit…?“  
„Yes… Die ganze Zeit…“  
„Du… hast das nur gemacht, um den Schein zu wahren…?“  
„Yeah…“  
„Deshalb hast du mich beschützt…?“  
„That’s why I saved ya…”  
„Danke…“  
Dann war es still. Absolut still. Fast schon gruselig, denn bei uns war es eigentlich nie still. Bis jetzt. Tief in mir hatte ich immer gewusst, was ich für diesen Macho empfand…  
„Alpha?“  
„Mh“, machte ich. Ich wollte mich jetzt gar nicht unterhalten… Einfach nur den Moment genießen.  
„I love you“, wisperte Gamma mir ins Ohr und ich könnte schwören, er drückte mich fester an sich. Als ob er Angst hätte, dass ich jetzt doch noch gehen würde. Leicht lächelte ich. Schon wieder. Er brachte mich neuerdings immer zum Lächeln… Aber ich wollte ihn jetzt nicht hängen lassen. Leicht legte ich meine Hände auf seinen geschundenen Rücken und murmelte leise: „I love you too…“


	8. One Shot (Doug McArthur x Michael Ballzack [Kaiser])

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ein AU über Kaiser als Auftragskiller und Dodge als sein Master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ein paar Warnungen für dieses Kapitel:
> 
> Major Character Death, Graphic Depiction of Violence und eine allgemeine Triggerwarnung für Selbstmord.  
> Wer von so etwas also leicht getriggert ist, sollte dieses Kapitel nicht lesen!
> 
> Allen anderen wünsche ich jetzt viel Spaß! ...Oder sowas-

# One Shot

## Doug McArthur x Michael Ballzack

Verzweifelt versuchte er das Schloss an der Garagentür aufzubekommen. Er musste hier dringend weg. In ein paar Stunden würden sie herausgefunden haben, was er getan hatte und dann musste er weit fort sein.  
Mit Kraft rüttelte er an der Tür, die nach wie vor nicht aufgehen wollte. Sein Kopf schnellte herum, als er von Weitem die Sirenen hörte. Hatte er so lange gebraucht oder waren sie einfach schneller als angenommen? Es war ihm gleich.  
Ein entschlossener Tritt, die Tür flog aus den Angeln und er stürmte in die kleine Garage hinein. Hastig schnappte er sich seinen Helm, zog ihn auf und schob sein getuntes Motorrad auf die Straße. Nun sah er schon das flackernde Licht, welches stetig näherkam.  
Elegant schwang er sich auf den Sitz, warf den Motor an und gab Gas. Vermutlich war seine Maschine illegal, doch auch das war ihm egal, er wollte nur weiter.  
„Davorne ist er!“, ertönten die ersten Rufe hinter ihm und deutlich hörte er aufjaulende Motoren. >Verdammt! <, dachte er sich und holte alles aus seinem Liebling raus. In einer Kurve rutschte er gefährlich weg, denn es hatte begonnen zu regnen. Genervt wischte er sich über das Visier, um die nervigen Tropfen wegzubekommen, die ihm die Sicht versperrten.  
„Schnappt ihn euch!“, brüllte jemand hinter ihm und kurz drehte er sich um. Ein Fehler, denn so sah er den großen Baumstamm nicht, der aufgrund des aufgekommenen Unwetters quer über der Straße lag. Als er sich nach vorne drehte, war es auch schon zu spät.  
„Scheiße!“, fluchte er laut, ehe er mit voller Geschwindigkeit mit dem Baumstamm kollidierte. Er hatte Glück, denn er flog im hohen Bogen von der Karosserie auf die andere Seite des Hindernisses, während sein Baby lodernd in Flammen aufging.  
Unsanft landete er auf dem Rücken und war zum ersten Mal froh, einen Helm zu tragen. Als er spürte, dass er stilllag, nahm er sich den Helm ab und rührte sich dann nicht weiter.  
Er wusste, es war vorbei. Sie hatten gewonnen und er verloren. Alles. Er hatte alles verloren.  
Grob wurde er am Arm gepackt und jemand zerrte ihn auf die Beine.  
„Endlich haben wir dich“, knurrte ihm jemand ins Ohr, bevor er einen Stoß in den Rücken bekam und nach vorne stolperte, „Micheal „Kaiser“ Ballzack, Sie sind verhaftet wegen mehrfachen Mordes, Geiselnahme und vielen anderen Dingen.“  
Ohne Widerstand ließ er sich die Handschellen anlegen. Er war nicht dumm, er wusste, wann er keine Chance mehr hatte.

„Kaiser, Kaiser, Kaiser… Warum werde ich den Gedanken nicht los, dass du dich mit Absicht verraten hast?“  
„Weiß nicht, vielleicht, weil nicht mehr in dein Gehirn passt?“  
Die braunen Augen des anderen funkelten ihn warnend an: „Vergiss nicht, wer hier am längeren Hebel sitzt.“  
„Ach komm, jetzt tu nicht so, als ob du mir etwas antun würdest. Ich meine, es ist bestimmt nicht leicht, sich ein neues Haustier zu besorgen.“  
„Darüber sollte ich vielleicht mal nachdenken… Das könnte ich dann besser erziehen, denn bei dir habe ich ja jämmerlich versagt.“  
„Ich habe immer alle deine Befehle ausgeführt“, rechtfertigte der Kleinere sich sofort.  
„Habe ich dir befohlen, dich schnappen zu lassen, damit ich dich wieder freikaufen kann?“  
Sie schwiegen. Natürlich hatte er das nicht befohlen und das wussten sie beide.  
„Vermutlich sollte ich dich bestrafen, aber mir steht heute nicht der Sinn danach“, meinte der Größere und riss einmal an der Kette, die durch einen Metallring mit dem Halsband des Blauhaarigen verbunden war. Der rang nach Luft, ob des plötzlichen Drucks an seinem Hals und fiel nach vorne. Er spürte eine Hand, die sich an sein Kinn legte und seinen Kopf nach oben hob, bis er von unten in die Seelenspiegel des anderen sehen konnte.  
Dieser kam ihm nun immer näher, bis ihre Lippen nichtmal einen Zentimeter mehr voneinander entfernt waren. Der Kleinere streckte sich noch ein Stückchen nach oben, bis ihre Lippen sich berührten.  
Doch anscheinend stand der Lilahaarige nicht auf sanfte und schmerzlose Küsse, denn er griff mit einer Hand in die Mähne des anderen, packte ein Büschel Haare und zog daran, bis sich der Mund in einem stummen Schmerzenslaut öffnete. Grinsend lehnte der Braunäugige sich vor und schob seinem Spielzeug die Zunge in eben diesen. Grob rieb er die des anderen, umschlang sie lange genug, dass Speichel an den Mundwinkeln des Verbrechers hinunterlief.  
Mit einem gemeinen Grinsen löste der Ältere sowohl den Kuss als auch die Hand aus den Haaren und reichte seinem Partner einen Umschlag.  
„Du weißt, was zu tun ist. Vermassel es nicht wieder. Vielleicht bekommst du dann eine Belohnung“, gab er die Anweisungen und sein Untergebener erhob sich nickend.  
„Wie lange?“  
„Zwei Tage.“  
Damit verschwand er durch eines der kaputten Fenster dieser Lagerhalle.

Keuchend stützte er sich an einer Hausecke ab und hielt sich die linke Schulter. Sie hatten auf ihn gewartet, ihm eine Falle gestellt. Sobald er das Gebiet betreten hatte, in welchem er den nächsten Mord durchführen sollte, war er umstellt gewesen. Das wäre nicht mal ein Problem gewesen, doch anscheinend hatte die Polizei und Ähnliches die Erlaubnis bekommen, auf ihn zu schießen, sobald sie ihn sahen. Zum Glück hatte er schnell genug reagiert und nur einen Schuss in die Schulter abbekommen, aber der Blutverlust, der nicht gerade gering war, machte ihm schwer zu schaffen.  
Er hörte Schüsse hinter sich und riss sich zusammen. Wenn er hier jetzt starb, dann wäre wirklich alles umsonst gewesen.  
Allerdings kam er nicht weit, denn hinter ihm rannten schon die ersten Kampfeinheiten um die Ecke und eröffneten das Feuer erneut. Aber sie schossen nicht auf seinen Oberkörper, sondern zielten mehr auf seine Beine, was der Kaiser schmerzlich am eigenen Leib erfuhr. Auf Grund der vielen Schüsse stürzte er. Verzweifelt versuchte er, sich wieder aufzurappeln, jedoch ohne Erfolg.  
Die schweren Schritte kamen immer näher und verstummten plötzlich.  
Irritiert stützte er sich auf die Arme und hob den Kopf an. Vor ihm stand er. Doug „Dodge“ McArthur, sein Auftraggeber, sein Besitzer. Und da wurde es ihm klar:  
Sie wollten nicht ihn, sie wollten schon immer seinen Boss. Die ganze Zeit.  
Er spürte das dicke, warme Blut, welches seine Beine hinunter rann, er spürte den Schmerz, den die Kugeln in den Wunden auslösten, er spürte, wie er panisch etwas schreien wollte und kein einziger Laut seine Lippen verließ.  
Das Klicken einer Handfeuerwaffe ließ ihn aufschrecken. Der Lilahaarige hatte eine Pistole gezogen, entsichert und auf die Truppen gerichtet. Ihnen war beiden bewusst, dass er sterben würde, egal, was er jetzt tat. Mit einem letzten Blick auf den Blauhaarigen, in welchem etwas Entschuldigendes lag, begann der Braunäugige zu schießen. Er traf auch ein, zwei Gegner, ehe einer von ihnen ein Maschinengewehr zückte und ihn ohne Gnade mehrfach erschoss.  
Gelähmt vor Schock reagierte der Verletzte nicht, als er unter der Leiche seines Retters begraben wurde. Wie durch Watte hörte er, wie die Einheiten abzogen.  
Nach ein paar Minuten kam wieder Leben in ihn und panisch krabbelte er unter dem Körper hervor, bemerkte das Blut an seinen Beinen, seiner Schulter und in seinem Gesicht nicht mehr. Auch die Tränen, die sich mit dem Blut vermischten, wurden unwichtig.  
Warum? Für mehr war in seinem Kopf kein Platz. Warum hatte er sich für sein Haustier geopfert? Das ergab keinen Sinn.  
Erschöpft legte er sich neben seinen Partner. Jetzt hatte er wirklich alles verloren. Es gab jetzt niemanden mehr, der ihn für Morde bezahlen und für Sex bei sich wohnen lassen würde. Vom ersten bis zum letzten Moment hatte sein Herz voll und ganz an dem Lilahaarigen gehangen und nun, wo dieser tot war, sah auch der Blauhaarige für sich keinen Grund mehr, sein von oben bis unten schiefgelaufenes Leben fortzusetzen.  
Langsam griff er nach der Pistole, die noch immer in der Hand des anderen lag, und verschränkte seine Finger mit den immer kälter werdenden, nachdem er das Magazin kontrolliert hatte. Ein einziger Schuss war noch übrig, so als ob es gewollt war, dass sie hier und jetzt gemeinsam starben.

Zitternd führte er den Lauf an seine Schläfe, schloss die Augen und drückte ab.

**Author's Note:**

> Das war das ersten Kapitel~
> 
> Wie ihr seht, benutze ich in den Kapiteln die Dub-Namen, wenn es möglich ist. Ich hoffe, das stört nicht.  
> Dieser One Shot ist schon etwas älter, dementsprechend wird sich mein Schreibstil im Laufe der Sammlung definitiv ändern^^"
> 
> Bis zum nächsten Kapitel^^
> 
> Euer Wölfchen


End file.
